Naruto: Second Wind
by godofwarfan997
Summary: Sakura is dead. Saskue is left fighting the strongest ninja in the world:Obito. Naruto arrives but he's too late. Saskues dead. Narutos the last one who can defeat Obito but an unforeseen event causes Naruto to relive his Genin days.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

**Warning: If you are not current with the manga there will be HUGE spoilers. Also this is my first Fan fiction so… yeah. Reviews are very good too. If you like the series then I'll continue but if not I'll move on. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

"What have you done to her" Saskue screamed!

Saskue was at a loss for words because Sakura lay dead in his arms. He was fighting back the tears because even though he left Team 7 he never stopped thinking about Naruto and Sakura. He wanted things to go back the way they were before the 4th Great War. A time when his misunderstood brother was alive. A time when Naruto was his best friend. He placed Sakura on the 1st Hokages statue and went straight for Obito.

Naruto was sprinting as fast as he could to the Valley of the End where Saskue and Sakura were fighting Obito head on. He hoped he wouldn't get there too late. Naruto's cape flew behind him as he ran the rain dripping off the end. He was already in Nine Tails mode ready for a full on fight with the strongest jinchuuriki in history. Naruto was the only one left and when he got there Obito wouldn't waste any time.

"You're a monster" Saskue Screamed. The wound on his foot was really weighting him down. Saskue had never been this scared in his life. He had gone up against the greatest Uchiha of his time: Madara Uchiha and won. But now…

Obito's bones were sticking out of his elbows, sharpened from years of combat. His ultimate sharingan was activated and Saskue was his next victim.

Saskue swelled up the last of his chakra into a Susano and started to make a Chidori. This would be his last attack and he knew it. At that point Saskue charged at Obito with his Chidori but Obito caught it with his bare fist and broke Saskue's arm. The pain was unbearable but Saskue kicked at Obito and Obito grabbed his leg and flew Saskue into the waterfall. His back hit the rock with a _CRACK_ and Saskues vision went black. When Saskue opened his eyes Obito was grabbing him by the throat.

"You always were the rebel" Obito said with a smirk on his face. Then with one swift movement Obito loosened the grasp on Saskue's neck letting him fall then punched him in the throat with such force that Saskue was knocked back into the rock with another _CRACK_. This time Saskue chakra didn't hold him up and he started floating down into the black abyss. Then he felt an uplifting force which he thought must be the afterlife, although he didn't think he would be going up. Suddenly air rushed into his lungs and he was breathing, somewhat. Naruto was there and placed Saskue atop Madara's statue.

"N-N-Naruto I wish" Saskue tried to get out a sentence but his throat was too badly damaged.

"Saskue i-"Naruto was at loss for words.

"K-k-kill me. The pain I-is"

"No Saskue I can't! You're my closest friend" Naruto said choking back tears.

"T-take my c-chakra a-and kill h-him. Avenge m-me"

"No no Saskue I'm sorry but I can't"

"DO IT"

Naruto put his hand on Saskues forehead and drained him to the core. Naruto saw his face ease and the pain and suffering fade.

"No NO NO NOO: Naruto screamed and wept over his friends body. Letting go all the sadness that he felt in the past years. Watching the Hidden Leaf get destroyed and watching his friends die one by one.

Naruto had just killed his best friend all because of Obito. Naruto was feeling sadness but then he focused on Obito and how he killed Saskue and Sakura. Naruto was overwhelmed with anger and had to take it out on somebody and that somebody was Obito.

Obito was standing calmly at the bottom of the lake looking back up at Naruto with an emotionless look.

"Naruto, come, RELEASE ME" The fox yelled in the back of Naruto's head.

Obito then decided that the time has come to capture the Nine Tails Beast and complete Infinite Tsukuyomi once and for all. Obito charged towards Naruto (who was still in fox mode) with Chidori trying to get Naruto make contact with his eyes. Naruto saw Obito coming turned around and fell on his blade getting pierced through the chest with Obito's Chidori. Obito was surprised that Naruto fell onto his blade so willingly then he felt the chakra of the Nine Tails to the left. When Obito landed he looked at the fox head. The pierced Naruto fell to the ground and _pooft. _Naruto was on top of the fox's head looking down at Obito_. _Obito could feel the hatred coming from the fox and Naruto. He was delighted. "YOU WANTED ME SO I CAME! LET'S END THIS OBITO." End of Chapter 1 


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO THIS IS PURELY FAN WRITTEN. **_**Indent means Naruto is thinking to himself BTW **___

**Chapter 2**

"YOU WANTED ME NOW COME AND GET ME" yelled Naruto.

"Hahaha" Obito quietly laughed to himself.

"I am the leader of this world Naruto. It's under my control now and no one has come as close to killing me. Not a scratch. So if you think this time will be different then you are mistaken. **I WILL LAY YOUR BODY RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR COMRADES NARUTO USUMAKI!**

Obito jumped over the fox and went straight for Naruto using his Sharigan to try and control him. Naruto dodged easily and punched through Obito and into the air. With the other hand he elbowed Obito in the back and made a solid hit. Obito hits the foxes head and Naruto threw him towards the water. Naruto jumped down and chased after Obito using Asuma's wind knife to try and cut him. Obito landed on the water feet first and saw Naruto's poor attempt at an attack. He laughed silently then appeared behind Naruto knocking him into the water. Naruto exploded back with thousands of shadow clones. At the same time the fox charged up chakra and spit it at Obito. Obito thought this was amusing and deflected the chakra bomb with a swirl of his staff. The bomb hit a wall of rock and went right through while Naruto was running at Obito full force with a Giant Rasengan infused with the foxes chakra. But that was only one Naruto. Thousands more ran at Obito with the same attack. Obito shook his head.

"You never change do you Naruto?"

And with that Obito lifted his staff and slammed it down into the water creating a whirlpool beneath him that he hovered over. Most of the shadow clones got swept away but only one remained. That is what Obito was waiting for.

"Jikanteido-jutsu"

Naruto jumped ready to make impact but suddenly Obito disappeared and Naruto was transported somewhere different then where he was. Naruto looked and saw he was in his old apartment in the Hidden Leaf.

"What the hell"

Naruto was in his pajamas back in the Leaf.

"Damn it Obito put me under with some kind of sharigan technique. I'm sure I didn't meet his eyes."

Naruto started pacing and pinching himself hoping that would help break him out of whatever he was under. When Naruto pinched himself he realized he was a lot shorter than before. He looked in his mirror and his heart skipped a beat.

"I'm 13 again? No way I have to get back I hav-"

What he saw shocked him. On his calendar scheduled for today was the day he was put onto squad 7. On his calendar scribbled in blue marker was: Sensi meet day.

"Holy crap! I got to go!

_Even if I am under Obito's jutsu maybe Grandma Tsunade can help get me out. If she isn't under Obito's spell._

Then Naruto looked towards the heads on the rock and didn't see the 5th.

"OK whatever I'll ask the third for advice after the meet-up."

Naruto burst into his old ninja academy and felt such nostalgia.

It's fake! Fake Fake Fake!"

Naruto cursed Obito for making him do this. Naruto walked into the room where he met his teacher for the first time and instantly saw Sakura. Is heart swelled and he tried to push back the urge to hug her.

"Oh great your on my team. If only Saskue could be here my life would be so much better"

She had huge hearts for eyes and Naruto started laughing.

"Hey what is wrong with you?"

Naruto figured that since most of these people were from Obito's imagination he thought it was funny how he completely nailed Sakura's personality back then.

"Narutooo!"

Sakura was getting pist.

"Team 7?"

"Ahhhh OMG OMG Saskue-kun"

Naruto looked at his former comrade that he literally watched die half an hour ago and felt happy. For once he felt happy.

_It's all fake Naruto. Come one get it together. Naruto thought to himself._

Saskue sat down and stared out the window thinking about getting revenge on his brother. Naruto's high then faded and he realized that Saskue wasn't the same as he is 6 years in the future.

"He's sooo dreamy" Sakura said.

_Everything lines up here exactly how it did back then. What the hell is going on?_

2 hours later

"Hey guys sorry I'm late"

Kakashi walked into the room casually.

"Well it's about time! We've been sitting here for 2 hours!" Sakura stammered .

"I was uhh helping an old lady cross the road." Said Kakashi scratching the back of his head. 


	3. Chapter 3

**For those wondering I changed chapter 3 because the story didn't fit. Also please review because it keeps me motivated! Thanks!**

**Chapter 3**

"Okay so the goal of this exercise is teamwork" Naruto said.

"How do you know? We've never even met this guy and we don't know where Saskue is" Sakura said.

"I just have a hunch about it Sakura. Wouldn't make more sense if we stuck together and fought as one."

"Well I guess so. But where is Saskue"?

Saskue charged at Kakashi head on with 3 Shurikan in his fist. Kakashi dodge and pushed Saskue into the bushes. When Saskue got up he was gone.

"Saskue Saskue" Naruto came running.

"What is it loser?"

"Saskue we have to work together to get the bells. That's what this whole exercise is about!"

Kakashi watched from a nearby tree. How the hell did Naruto know what this exercise was for? In all his years of teaching never had anyone caught on so quickly.

"Alright let's do it. But I'll take the lead." Naruto and Sakura both nodded their heads.

Kakashi came down from the tree right in front of Saskue making him jump.

"You win" said Kakashi with a smile.

"What" said Saskue and Sakura confused.

Naruto wasn't surprised at all. Kakashi made note of that.

"That was the goal of this exercise. Never have I had a squad catch on so quickly."

"Well well. Looks like the loser got something right after all" Said Saskue.

Sakura was in shock. How did Naruto know so quickly? Not even 5 minutes in and Naruto guessed the whole purpose of this exercise. Something was off about that kid. His whole personality changed from the academy.

"Tomorrow be ready for our mission. Meet up at the front exit at 11:00AM sharp."

"Got it" said all 3 members of squad 7.

**End of chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: Please write a review because I think they keep me motivated to write chapters :P Please and thank you!**

**Chapter 4:**

"Saskue is so dreammmy" said Sakura as she watched Saskue lean against the doors to the village.

Naruto laughed. He still couldn't believe he was back with Team 7. It was so surreal. Maybe it wasn't even real, but it sure felt like it.

"Hey guys" said Kakashi appearing from a cloud of smoke.

"This is our contract Tazuna. We will be escorting him to the Land of Waves."

As they exited the village Naruto ran through what he remembers from this mission.

_Haku's glass should be breakable if I use my Rasengan, but my chakra levels aren't as high as when I'm older. _

"So how did you know what the point of the exercise was yesterday" Said Saskue?

Naruto couldn't believe he was talking with his fellow comrade again.

"It was a hunch. Kakashi is so experienced so he wouldn't possibly expect us to actually get the bells. So I knew there was an underlying meaning."

"Hmph" Saskue faded back towards Kakashi

Naruto led the crowd with his hands in his pockets staring at the ground.

Then he realized…

"EVERYONE HIT THE DECK" Naruto yelled!

Everyone ducked while the chains went right over all their heads. Naruto grabbed one of the chains pulled the guy towards him and punched with all his might. _CRACK_. Naruto thought the sound of his cracking jaw was satisfying.

The second tried to flank from the right but Saskue was there and took the other guy by surprise and punched him in the gut. Naruto's victim was out cold with a broken jaw and a pool of blood around him. Naruto took the man's chains and swung them above Saskue's head. Saskue barely had time to duck when the chain collided with the man's face.

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF" Saskue yelled!

Saskue took a kunai and dug it into the man's neck causing instant death. The chains fell to the ground and Naruto and Saskue were left standing, staring at each other breathing heavily.

"Naruto…Saskue… what the hell" Said Kakashi confused.

Just then a think mist came over the battlefield. Kakashi pulled up his mask. He knew the mist. Saskue was still in shock.

_How the hell did that knucklehead of a ninja manage to outsmart me!_

Naruto quickly glanced up at the tree and saw Zabuza. This wasn't supposed to happen so quickly. Or at least he didn't remember it that way.

"Zabuza show yourself! Sakura guard Tazuna, don't let anything happen to him." Said Kakashi

Zabuza launched at Kakashi and Kakashi parried Zabuza's sword with his Kunai. Kakashi then heard a noise and then a lot of noises. The mist started to fade and Kakashi watched as Naruto used the: Usumaki Barrage on Zabuza. Kakashi was shocked. He couldn't believe that a Genin ninja took on Zabuza head on and looked like he was winning. Saskue joined in and was able to land a few good hits in. But there were just too many shadow clones to even see Zabuza. With one final hurrah the original Naruto kicked Zabuza right in the face sending him flying past Kakashi. Saskue looked at Naruto and saw something different about him. His eyes were red and marks were starting to show on the sides of his face. Saskue was furious. Here he is one of the last Uchiha in his village and he was getting beaten by one of the stupidest people at the academy. Kakashi jumped over to Zabuza and put a knife over his throat.

"You mind explaining?" said Kakashi

And with that Zabuza's clone melted into water. The mist faded and everyone was left with questions. Questions about Naruto.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Please write reviews because they keep me motivated to write this stuff. Also some constructive critism would help too **** ENJOY**

**Chapter 5**

Team 7 was standing in front 3 trees with giant trunks. Perfect for climbing with chakra.

"Okay now the lesson here is that you can focus your chakra to your feet and run up the tree without using your hands." Said Kakashi

"What! How is that even possible?" said Sakura

Saskue knew he could beat Naruto easily at this exercise. Naruto glanced over at Saskue.

_The reason Saskue left the village was because he felt weaker than me. I shouldn't push it. _

"Ready,Set,go" yelled Kakashi

Sakura focused her chakra and ran up the tree and wasn't falling.

"Haha this is so easy."

Saskue looked at Naruto and bolted up the tree, determined to make it to the top before Naruto.

_Damn- _thought Saskue as he fell.

Naruto started running towards the tree and felt himself do it without a thought. He stopped himself and fell to the ground. Saskue was pleased to see that he made it higher than Naruto on the tree.

"Hey guys!" yelled Sakura from the top of the tree.

Naruto pretended to be angry.

"God damn it! Hmph looks like I'll be up there next." Naruto said with a smirk.

"Over my dead body" said Saskue

"We'll see"

Naruto took out his Kunai and marked the tree where he fell, careful not to go over Saskue's mark.

"Sakura you can come down" said Kakashi.

Sakura ran back down the tree.

"Alright guys you can come back tomorrow and try it aga-"

"No way Sensi. I'm going to get to the top even if it kills me" said Naruto with a determined smile.

Saskue shook his head in approval and started running back up the tree.

**END OF CHAPTER 5**


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Please review this because it keeps me motivated blah blah blah. **ALSO I don't really remember what happens here so if I get something wrong don't kill me **

**Chapter 6 **

Naruto and Saskue came falling through the door together both breathing heavily. Naruto fell on the floor exhausted. Using so much chakra to go up then back down took it out of him.

"Well well. You made it" said Kakashi

"Barely" said Naruto from the floor.

"I would have been back faster if not for this loser slowing me down" said Saskue.

"Well get some rest because tomorrow we head back to the village." Said Kakashi

The next morning Team 7 stood on the unfinished bridge and wished Tazuna goodbye. Naruto tried to remember how he used to be back in this time. It's so hard because of all he has lost in the future. Just then a mist came over the bridge. All the workers ran away screaming in fright.

"Not this shit again" Naruto exclaimed.

Then they heard Sakura scream. They both were over by Sakura and Tazuna in a flash.

"Sakura get Tazuna out of here!" Saskue screamed.

"Roger"

"No way out!" Haku yelled.

Naruto slid in front of Sakura and Tazuna taking in all the needles that Haku threw at them. Sakura and Tazuna made it over to where Kakashi was fighting.

Haku forged more glass around where the gaps were so that the two ninja couldn't escape.

Haku was standing in front of them in human form.

"Well this should be fun"

Saskue tried to attack her but she vanished onto the mirror and threw the needles at Saskue.

"God damn it" Saskue said.

Naruto pulled Saskue aside.

"Listen we need to break the glass but it's only going to work if both of us charge at once."

"How do you know that's going to work?"

Naruto didn't respond and punched at the glass. Nothing happened.

_Damn I didn't want to use my Rasengan this early in the game. If Saskue sees…_

There was no around it. Unless…

"Saskue come on"

Naruto and Saskue both ran to the glass and tried to punch but were attacked by needles.

"This glass is unbreakable. You two will die in here" Haku said.

Naruto only knew another jutsu that could possibly break the glass. Naruto went over to Saskue and discussed their plan. It would fit with what really happened here. If this didn't work almost all of Naruto's chakra would be drained. He made 3 hand signs as the red chakra swirled around him.

"Nainteirupanchi-jutsu"

Naruto's clone appeared out of smoke and started bombarding the glass. Haku tried to go straight for the source but every time she thought she hit him it was just another shadow clone. Then she saw Saskue and went for Saskue instead by throwing needles at him hitting his chakra points.

The clones kept attacking the glass. She had lost the original a long time ago. Then out of the crowd one Naruto emerged with a red fist. Red chakra was swirling around his fist. When he hit the glass…nothing happened. Haku felt a huge swell of chakra and absorbed it into her mirrors. The mirrors turned red. A huge outburst of chakra sent Naruto flying back along the concrete. Saskue caught Naruto.

"What the hell, that was suppose to work Naruto"

"I-I"

Naruto had one last thought before he fainted-

_Saskue is going to die_

**END OF CHAPTER 6**


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: Please review this because it keeps me motivated blah blah blah

**Chapter 7**

"Kakashi look out!" yelled Sakura

Kakashi barely dodged Zabuza's sword that went his side and arm. Kakashi's sharingan was activated and he could see Zabuza through the mist. Kakashi bit his thumb and saw the blood. He did hand signs and hit the ground using a summoning jutsu. 6 dogs appeared around Kakashi.

"What is it now Kakashi?" said the small brown dog Pakkun.

"Zabuza of the 7 swordsmen"

Zabuza attacked Kakashi from behind but Kakashi was much faster and dodged grabbing his blade handle. Zabuza didn't even have time to see all 6 dogs before they disappeared into the ground.

"Come on copy-cat. You know you want all your miserable problems in life to end. To just let go." Said Zabuza

That's when all the dogs came from behind Zabuza and started biting him all over. Kakashi flipped backwards getting ready for a lightning blade but then he watched as Zabuza disappeared into water. The mist got even thicker. Kakashi barely had time to stop the jutsu when Zabuza dragged the sharp part of his blade through Kakashi's vest and into his skin. Blood was spilled everywhere. Sakura screamed.

"What th- AHH" Screamed Saskue as he was pelted by more needles.

Saskue lie there on the floor looking at Naruto who was still unconscious from chakra loss. Saskue's eyes were getting tired from using his newly developed sharingans.

"Just give up and let me kill you" said Haku

Saskue had a flashback to the time when he was in the ninja academy and he saw Naruto try to make a shadow clone in front of the class.

"Okay Naruto all you need to do is make just one shadow clone for at least 5 seconds." Said Iruka

"Okay" Naruto said with a smile

Naruto made a few noises and the class started laughing. Suddenly a deformed looking Naruto sat in front of the class. Only lasting for 2 seconds. The whole class erupted in laughter.

"Damn it!" Screamed Naruto.

"That's an F for today Naruto. Work on it" said Iruka

Naruto walked back to his seat clearly angry.

"So when are you going to stop trying to become a ninja and just sweep floors like the janitors" said some kid in the back.

The whole class started laughing again.

"I will never give up. That's my ninja way and one day I will become Hokage and all of you will be sorry.

Naruto sat back down and Saskue laughed to himself. Grateful he wouldn't fight alongside that ninja.

"No I'm not giving up" Saskue said to Haku.

"You can try all you want but I won't give up until my friends are safe."

Saskue's sharingan changed from 2 dots to 3. He saw Haku's every move from then on.

Haku moved to get behind Saskue but Saskue turned and blocked the needles with his kunai.

"Those eyes, it can't be you're Uchiha."

Saskue vowed to himself that he would stay alive until Naruto woke up or else he would die trying.

Kakashi looked at the wound in his stomach. Trying to fight Zabuza like this was difficult. He was badly wounded and bleeding out fast.

"You're playing with me aren't you? Waiting until I bleed out. Fight me like a man."

Zabuza came out of the mist and lunged at Kakashi. Kakashi's slid down a long kunai knife from the top of his sleeve just in time. Kakashi dodged Zabuza and took the kunai and stabbed Zabuza in the stomach. Blood flew from Zabuza's mouth under his mask. Zabuza dropped his sword and leaned on Kakashi with his head on Kakashi's shoulder.

"Doesn't this remind you of anything Kakashi?"

Zabuza started laughing.

Kakashi pushed Zabuza off of him and started a lightning blade. Kakashi's chakra was depleted from the water dragon earlier.

He only had one shot.

Naruto opened his eyes to see himself in a red tinted room filled with mirrors. Then it all flooded back to him. And he was up instantly. Just in time to see Saskue get pierced by more needles. He was covered head-to-toe in needles. His chakra was almost gone.

Saskue took one glance at Naruto.

"You're finally awake. Loser" said Saskue as he fell to the ground.

Naruto caught Saskue just before he hit the ground. He was badly wounded but Naruto knew he would make it through.

"Naruto don't let your dream die"

Saskue's hand hit the ground and Saskue was unconscious. Naruto was angry. But angry at himself because of how he wasted all the chakra for nothing. Naruto started spawning more clones all around him and began forming a Rasengan. His resting gave him enough chakra. Haku knew what was going on but didn't lose sight of the original. Naruto charged at one mirror knowing that if he broke one the rest would shatter. He felt the needles go through his thick layer of clothes hitting his skin and chakra points. His Rasengan faltered but remained strong. Then the Rasengan made contact with the other side of the glass wall, opposite of Haku.

Kakashi was forming his lightning blade as fast as he possibly could ready to end Zabuza's life. An immense amount of wind chakra was inside the red glass house behind him. He turned and then he saw Naruto falling through the shattering glass with a Rasengan.

**BOOM**

The noise was so loud it awoke people in the village.

(Imagine time in slow motion)

Naruto landed on his feet, small glass shards falling all around him. As he was still moving he summoned more chakra from the fox and created a red Rasengan from Nine Tails chakra.

Haku was on her knees in the middle of the glass shards falling, completely in shock. No one has ever broken her glass. She stood up ready to fight Naruto with what she had left.

Naruto charged towards her running full speed and a red Rasengan in his left hand and fox marks on both sides of his face.

Haku threw the needles and as soon as they made contact with Naruto he vanished, a log taking his place. Then Haku felt this displacement of air at her side. Before she knew it Naruto hit her from the side going towards Sakura and Tazuna. Naruto hit her and turned her body to hit her most vital part: her stomach. Haku's mask flew off into the wind created by the Rasengan falling right in front of Zabuza's feet. Zabuza couldn't believe his eyes.

The Rasengan charged and released chakra throwing Haku like a skipping stone on water, heading straight for Zabuza. Kakashi un-summoned the dogs and disengaged his lightning blade. Zabuza caught Haku in his arms making his wound burn inside of him. They both slid until they came to a halt at the end of the bridge towards the city. Zabuza caught his breath and looked down at Haku. Her skin was charred by the raw chakra and swirls were burned into the skin as well. Zabuza worked his eyes up to see her perfect face.

"Z-z-z Zabuza"

Zabuza ripped off his mask, grabbed her hand and fought back tears. He wanted Haku to see him as he really was before she dies.

"I'm here Haku" said Zabuza shaky voice.

"I-I"

Her eyes focused on the horizon and Zabuza saw the life being drained from her face.

"Zabuza! My main man." Said Gato from the other side of the bridge.

Zabuza saw the man at the end of the bridge and knew what he was doing before he even started doing it. He picked up Haku and walked towards Kakashi, tears flowing in his face. He laid Haku down in front of Kakashi. Zabuza looked up at Kakashi.

"Please Kakashi. Give Haku a proper burial"

"No problem."

Zabuza untied his headband and placed a kunai in his mouth and bit down hard, making sure this was still reality. Then he ran full speed towards Gato's men determined to kill everyone.

"Zabuza stop at once" Gato said nervously

Zabuza didn't stop running full speed. He took the kunai in his mouth and started cutting everyone in his way. Blood spilled in all directions. Then he made his way to Gato

Naruto was shocked. He'd forgotten how evil the Nine Tails was back in this time. He should've known better than to let the fox take him over.

Gato's men were getting slaughtered and starting jumping off the bridge falling from 100 feet. Zabuza finally slaughtered his way to Gato. He spit the knife into his hands and slid it across Gato's throat causing Gato to fall and bleed out. Zabuza had knifes sticking out of all sides. He finally gave in to the mind numbing pain and fell forwards into the water below.

**END OF CHAPTER 7**

**P.S Sorry for the long chapter… I was on a roll and wanted to finish this to get to bigger and better things **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Naruto sat on his bed back in the village. He has had an interesting week even though he knew what was coming the whole time. Naruto chuckled to himself. The next major event for him would be the Chunin Exams. He thought of this as he went to sleep.

"Naruto, Naruto"

Naruto heard this faint voice in the distance and was consumed by anger.

"Where the hell are you?"

All Naruto could see in every direction was darkness. Then he turned and saw a mask. A mask he would never forget.

"Obito" Naruto said

Naruto reached out and tried to punch him but Obito was transparent.

"Look you're dreaming kid."

"Did you get sucked back into time? Huh?" Naruto was yelling now.

"Yes. We both went back together. I'm contacting you through Madara's jutsu now."

"So are you going to come after me?"

"No. I don't want to jeopardize the timeline. If I do something stupid now I may never get the chance to absorb the Ten Tails."

"Well maybe I'll just come after you! I'm not afraid to break the timeline!"

"Pmph, please. Have you told anyone that you're not from this time? Your reputation back then really hurts you now. People will think your just pulling another prank."

Naruto tried to punch again but instead of him he used a shadow clone and attacked at the same time. Obito disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto.

"I won't make the same mistake twice Obito."

"Hmmm whatever."

And with that Obito was gone and Naruto woke up, heart racing.

_Obito really did get sent back with me._

He heard a pounding on his door.

"Come on loser. Ugh god, you don't pay me enough to do this every morning."

Naruto laughed put on some clothes and walked through the door. Enjoying life like he hasn't done in a while.

**End OF CHAPTER 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Naruto was waiting for Kakashi at the Academy. So was every other Genin. Naruto remembers the Chunin Exams like they were yesterday. He looked around and saw Gaara, the future Hokage of the Village in the Sand, and remembered how afraid of Gaara he was. But he changed all that during their fight that should happen in just a few days.

"Alright everyone! This is your first test for becoming a Chunin!" Yelled some man at the front of the room.

A little while later Naruto found himself sitting there and waiting this test out until the end so he would pass. The next test was the one he was worried about.

"Alright everyone! Some Genin have been eliminated from the running. But most of you will die out here. Now there are 2 scrolls …"

Naruto zoned out, worrying about Orchimaru. Finally Naruto along with the rest of Team 7 were inside The Forest of Death.

"We're going to need a river guys" said Sakura as they all were jumping through the trees.

Once they found the river Saskue started a small fire.

Naruto was looking at Saskue and could see the planning that he never saw before. There was one thing that Naruto missed last time that he wouldn't miss now.

"I'm going to go find the other scroll" said Saskue.

_This is it._

"I'll go with you Saskue" Naruto said trying to replicate the grin of his childhood.

"No. I'll work better if I go by myself. I don't want to be dragged down by a loser."

"Grrr. You have some nerve. We're a team, remember?"

"Hmph. Whatever."

And with that Saskue used substitution and was gone.

"Damn! He got away"

"Saskue can handle himself Naruto"

"Yeah.." said Naruto as he sat down next to the fire.

Naruto was jumping through the forest towards Saskue's location. He left the shadow clone by Sakura and went after Saskue. Then he stopped and saw it.

"AHHHH" Karin screamed.

A bear was about to attack Karin but Saskue was faster and drove his fist into the bears muzzle. Then he used lion's barrage to finish it off. Naruto knew what he must do. He transformed into a rogue ninja.

"Whaa.. Who are you?"

Saskue smiled at her.

"Saskue. Saskue Uchiha"

Then Saskue was gasping for air as he was punched in the gut by a rogue ninja.

Karin was scared. Saskue wasn't so strong after all.

Saskue activated Sharingan but the rogue ninja was faster and punch Saskue in the face. Then the ninja turned around and looked at Karin with a bloodthirsty look.

Karin took out her knife ready to fight.

Saskue came from behind Naruto and tried sweeping from behind. Naruto jumped and slammed on Saskue's leg. Saskue screamed in pain.

"Give me the scroll!" Naruto said in a different voice.

Saskue gave him the scroll. Naruto looked at Karin.

"This ninja is scum."

Then Karin left giving Saskue an evil glare.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**


	10. Chapter 10-A

**ATTENTION: **This is just an announcement. If there are other chapters before this skip over this immediately

Anyway what I say is that I started school a week ago and haven't really found time for writing much. I have the basic guidelines of what I want to happen and when but it isn't complete. Now here's where the 3 or 4 followers come in.(I luv u guys)

If you guys want I can easily give you the chapters as is. Or I can wait and take more time on them to give you a more finished product.

It's your choice. PM with the response


	11. Chapter 10 Final

**CHAPTER 10-B**

Naruto was jumping through the Forest of Death fast. The tree trunks were very big in this area in the forest and Naruto knew that's why Orochimaru chose this place for battle. He would put a stop to it before then.

Orochimaru was running on the forest floor dodging giant tree stumps and causing mud puddles from the earlier rain to splash his cloak he wore around his waist. Orochimaru was looking forward to finding Saskue. He'd waited all this time and he would finally implant the curse mark into his future body. His spine tingled at the thought of having a young body again. Orochimaru stopped to take a deep breath and out of the corner of his eye he saw a bright orange jumpsuit pass overhead.

_It's an enemy_

Orochimaru jumped onto a big trunk and pursued this orange jumpsuit quickly. If an older ninja saw the curse mark it would ruin his plan completely. Orochimaru made a few hand signs and sent out snakes to scout out the area in front of him. He didn't find the orange jumpsuit boy in front of him.

_I'm just wasting my time. I have to get to Sask-_

His thought was cut short by Naruto's foot in his jaw. Naruto saw the blood fly out of Orochimaru's mouth and onto a nearby tree trunk. Some of the blood ended up on Naruto's sandal. Orochimaru caught himself before he fell off the trees. He was higher up than he thought, and then he realized that this kid had been leading him higher and higher.

"I know who you are" said Naruto

Orochimaru was surprised but didn't show it. This kid couldn't possibly know who he was.

"What the hell are you talking about? Do you want my scroll? Because you can take it! I'm not very good in fights and I-I"

"Cut the act Orochimaru"

Orochimaru's heart skipped a beat. His emotions suddenly were flooded with excitement. He would be able to finally kill someone!

"So you figured me out. But before I kill you I want to know how you figured me out?"

"You can't kill me Orochimaru, I am stronger than you."

Orochimaru bursted out laughing.

"Oh please you're just a worthless kid."

"You're not getting close to Saskue."

"Say who? Some rookie Genin. Please…"

Naruto made 3 shadow clones and had them stand next to him. He hoped that the shadow clone back at camp didn't disappear. Naruto stuck both his hands out had both shadow clones spin together Rasengans. Naruto knew Orochimaru was a dangerous ninja to fight, and with his chakra levels being what they are, he would have a hard time fighting. The shadow clones disappeared and he slowly walked toward Orochimaru with an evil face on. He wouldn't kill Orochimaru he would beat him within an inch of his life for what happened to Saskue. Naruto picked up his pace and started running.

Orochimaru watched all this happen and was surprised to see the Rasengan. Jiraiya was the only person who he'd seen use this technique. But Jiraiya wouldn't train a worthless Genin. So the only other person would be… Orochimaru realized:

_This is the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki, Naruto Usumaki the son of the 4__th__ Hokage. _

Orochimaru dodged Naruto's attack with ease until he disappeared into thin air. No smoke or anything. Then he saw Naruto on the tree branch in front of him on all fours out of breath.

Orochimaru took this opportunity and kicked Naruto in the ribs sending him flying into a tree. Orochimaru was fast, caught Naruto and sent him flying into another tree taking off parts of the bark. Orochimaru let him fall, enjoying the sound as Naruto hit each tree branch on the way down.

After what seemed like an eternity Naruto hit the forest floor hard. It took all the breath out of him along with energy. Naruto couldn't believe how quickly the tables had turned. Naruto tried to get up, knowing Orochimaru would kill him at the first chance, but when he tried to move he felt the pain of his broken rib cage stabbing him. He barely got to his feet and saw Orochimaru staring him down.

"You know killing you would be too easy." Said Orochimaru walking toward him.

Naruto was frightened. There was so much to change he couldn't die here. Naruto had the chakra and made a shadow clone that started making a Rasengan. Snakes fell out of Orochimaru's sleeves and fell to the ground slithering towards the clone Naruto. The clone was destroyed instantly.

"Orochimaru don't kill me. I can tell you your future."

"Okay sure. I won't kill you."

Then Orochimaru's head extended from his body and was racing towards Naruto at an alarming rate. Naruto saw Orochimaru's fangs and fell backwards on his elbows moving his feet, trying to escape. Orochimaru was aiming for Naruto neck and hit his target biting down sealing Naruto with an infamous seal.

**The Curse Seal**

**END OF CHAPTER 10**


	12. Sorry

**Okay sorry for the really long delay. I have no internet at the moment so sit tight. On September 11****th**** there should be 4 more chapters uploaded!**


	13. Chapter 11

**All right by the time, I upload this there will be a shitload of chapters for you all to enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

"Oh Saskue it's so good to see you in person!"

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Saskue.

Orochimaru made a laugh that echoed throughout the forest.

"We won't give you the scroll!" yelled Naruto

"Hmmm that's peculiar. That boy is he real?" Orochimaru asked Sakura and Saskue

"Of course I'm real! What are you talking about?"

Orochimaru laughed again.

"I just saw you back in the forest, dear so you must be a clone"

Sakura and Saskue both turned towards Naruto.

"Listen I don't know who you are but you need t-"

Naruto burst into smoke and Orochimaru took this chance to attack Saskue.

Saskue jumped away from Orochimaru, dodging his attack.

"Let's move this upwards, shall we!"

Orochimaru bolted upwards towards the giant trunks above.

"Sakura stay out of this"

"No I'm going with you, Saskue"

_Damnit_

Saskue jumped towards this mysterious man along with Sakura.

Saskue was standing a trunk away from this man.

"Alright what do you want from us because the scrolls are ours"

"Oh Saskue… so naïve"

Suddenly the branch that Orochimaru was standing on broke into pieces and Orochimaru grabbed Saskue by the throat and shoved him into a dark green tree that shook when Saskue hit it.

"SASKUE" Sakura yelled.

Sakura went down to the branches and tried to punch Orochimaru in the stomach but Orochimaru was faster and slapped Sakura in the face sending her flying down a few branches.

"GET OFF OF ME"" Saskue yelled squirming.

"Oh Saskue I-"

Saskue's foot collided with Orochimaru's stomach, which took all the air out of his lungs. Saskue was free and went to check on Sakura below. She was coughing up blood.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yeah Saskue I'm fine"

Saskue went back up to Orochimaru filled with anger.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want?"

Orochimaru didn't explain anything and bit his thumb causing blood to drip down.

"My name is Orochimaru Saskue and I want your Sharingan!"

Orochimaru's palm hit the ground and a giant snake appeared. Saskue was deathly afraid of snakes. Saskue watched in horror as the 13 FT tall snake loomed over him with Orochimaru on top.

Saskue didn't want to fight the snake so he went for Orochimaru up top with an energy filled punch.

"AHHHH"

Saskue aimed for Orochimaru's head and missed. Orochimaru dodged and punched in the gut causing a spew of spit and blood to erupt from his mouth. Saskue went flying backwards and Orochimaru sent the snake flying towards an airborne Saskue. Saskue maneuvered himself to face the snake and made the signs for a fireball jutsu.

_This better work._

The snake's mouth was right above Saskue when he blew his flame. Saskue saw the tongue of the snake squirming from the fire. The fire was spreading through the snake burning him from the inside out. Saskue landed on a branch and watched as the snake squirmed hitting trees. Eventually the snake fell to the ground on fire. Orochimaru stood in front of Saskue with a grin on his face while Saskue stood, out of breath.

"AHHH"

Saskue yelled and charged at Orochimaru directly throwing punches and kicks that Orochimaru easily dodged. Saskue was tired and realized Orochimaru was wasting his energy. Saskue jumped away from Orochimaru and before he could do anything else Orochimaru was slithering back to where they were.

_Sakura!_

Saskue moved fast through the trees, desperate to get to her before Orochimaru did. Saskue stopped dead in his tracks, his pupils small from what he was seeing.

"Orochimaru put her down, now!"

Orochimaru was holding an unconscious Sakura by the back of her shirt and a kunai against her neck.

"What if I don't Saskue? What are you going to do?"

Saskue stood where he was amazed at how crazy things had gotten. He was at a loss for what to do. After a minute of standing where he was Orochimaru still stood.

"Alright it doesn't look like you're moving so I'll make you move. 10…9…8"

Saskue was thrown into a panic and thought of a plan.

"4…3…2"

Orochimaru still had a smug grin on his face.

"1"

The grin slowly faded as Orochimaru realized what he felt. Sakura was dropped and started falling down to her death before Saskue caught her and placed her on a lower branch. Orochimaru was standing on the branch with blood dripping out of his mouth and onto the ground. The edge of a shurikan stuck out of Orochimaru and was dripping with blood. Saskue holding the Shurikan disappeared and the other Saskue came up to look at Orochimaru.

"Get out of here."

Orochimaru looked at Saskue and started smiling. Snakes flooded the branch in front of Saskue.

_NO_

Saskue started looking in all directions at the trees looking for Orochimaru to come out unexpectedly.

_SHARINGAN_

Saskue activated his sharingan and before the explosion hit he jumped to another branch. Saskue was staring right at Orochimaru in the face a few branches away. He came out of the shadow and stood to stare at Saskue. Part of Orochimaru's disguise was coming undone at the eye.

_His sharingan is activated! Too bad it's only in the second stage._

"You're not leaving here alive Orochimaru!"  
Saskue jumped from the branch, a forward attack. Orochimaru watched ready to deflect, but in a blink of an eye, Saskue disappeared.

_What th-_

Orochimaru felt the bones in his cheek cracking as Saskue drove his foot into his face. Saskue watched Orochimaru bounce of the branches like a rock skipping water. Saskue went down, to the widest branch in the forest, and saw Orochimaru picking himself off the ground.

Orochimaru saw Saskue and rushed towards him with a snake like form. Something Saskue would not have seen before, but now he could see everything. Saskue sidestepped and kicked Orochimaru in the face. Orochimaru wasn't sent far down the branch before he ran back towards Saskue fast. Saskue saw his punch coming and parried it along with all of Orochimaru's other attacks. Saskue dodged everything and was able to keep his footing against Orochimaru. Both fighters jumped backwards to distance each other. Saskue was panting hard. He'd never been in this kind of energy intensive fight before. He felt his sharingan fading and if he wanted to keep Sakura safe he would have to defeat Orochimaru. Saskue ran at Orochimaru with a plan. Orochimaru watched Saskue charge at him with no worry in the world. Saskue tried to land a punch but Orchimaru wouldn't let him. Saskue jumped and kicked Orochimaru sending his back onto the giant trunk of a tree they were on. Before Orochimaru knew what was happening, ninja string was already laced across his chest. Saskue used 3 ninja string and essentially tied Orchimaru onto the tree. Saskue sat on a branch, behind the tree Orochimaru was tied to, and put them in his mouth while he made the hand signs. Fire spread across the lines quickly and Saskue heard the bone-chilling screams of Orochimaru, as he was burned alive. Saskue didn't want to see the damage so he went straight for Sakura, she was still unconscious. Saskue wrapped her arms around his neck and he tried to get away from what he had done. He found a remote place and set Sakura down gently. She started to awake.

"Saskue what happened?"

"Orochimaru is dead, Sakura"

"You killed him?" Sakura had a shocked look on her face.

Saskue silently shook his head.

_Crunch_

Saskue and Sakura both turned their heads.

Orochimaru stepped away from the shadows half of his disguised burned off. Part of his purple eyes was showing.

"We have some unfinished business Saskue," said Orochimaru coldly.

Saskue could not move he was paralyzed with fear and shock at seeing Orochimaru again. Orchimaru made a hand sign and his neck starting extending toward Saskue.

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	14. Chapter 12

**Sorry for not writing recently. I moved to a new subdivision and had to switch schools. In addition, I have no internet… right now. So you should be getting boatloads of chapters!**

**Chapter 12**

Saskue stood in shock as, once again, partner saving him. Naruto finished his Rasengan and was pushed back a little but was able to stand on the edge of the trunk where Saskue and Sakura were standing. Saskue watched as Orochimaru became lodged into a tree far down the forest. Saskue's heart was racing.

"Had to wait for me"

Naruto turned his head and Saskue saw his eyes. Red like they were when he fought Haku.

"What's wrong? Scardy-cat."

Naruto fell backwards and Saskue dived to catch him.

"Sakura! Help Naruto!" Saskue screamed at Sakura

Saskue noticed Naruto's neck which was a bright red with curls all around.

"Naruto don't die!" said Saskue

Saskue watched Naruto slowly close his eyes.

"NO"

Saskue felt Naruto's pulse and it was still there meaning he was just unconscious.

Sakura came down, took a towel out of her ninja pouch, and used water from the canister they filled a couple hours ago.

_Naruto could've just died protecting me. _Saskue thought to himself.

Saskue wouldn't let that happen again so he walked slowly at Orochimaru who was 3 trunks up smashed into the bark of a tree. Saskue looked at Orochimaru and saw the mark Naruto left in his stomach. It was a burning hole of charred flesh, which made Saskue sick. Orochimaru had blood dripping from his mouth as he started laughing. Saskue grabbed Orochimaru by the neck spilling more blood on the forest floor.

"Do you want me to kill you? HUH!" Saskue screamed in Orochimaru's face.

Orochimaru's laughter became louder and louder.

"STOP LAUGHING!"

Saskue punched Orochimaru in his stomach and Orochimaru stopped laughing.

"Saskue… you won't kill me." Said Orochimaru with a smile.

"You're too young and scared. Too afraid. Just like that night whe-"

"ENOUGH!"

Saskue stepped back and felt a new impulse to do something he hasn't done before. He went with it, kneeled onto the ground, and made two hand signs. When he stood up, he felt the electric chakra running through his arm. He didn't know what it was but he liked it, a lot. Saskue ran at Orochimaru with this lightning bolt attached to his arm. Saskue doesn't remember where he learned it but he knew its name.

"**CHIDORI"**

Saskue slammed his Chidori into Orochimaru and felt his hand slide through Orochimaru and the bark very quickly. He heard the last breath of air Orochimaru took and then saw a flash of light from his Chidori. When the blue light was gone, Saskue removed his hand from the tree and Orochimaru. Orochimaru slid off from the hole he was pushed into and fell onto Saskue. Saskue kicked Orochimaru off the edge of the tree watching him his branches on the way down.

Naruto awoke from his nap.

_Where the hell am I?_

His vision was cloudy and he couldn't think straight. He sat up which was not a good idea because he puked all over the forest floor. He barely was able to stand up and walk over to the opening in the forest but when he did, he saw Sakura healing Saskue. Naruto doesn't remember this part of the Chunin exams at all. He must've been knocked out during this time when he lived it. Sakura grabbed the rag and squeezed the water out of it. She turned around to see Naruto and was shocked.

"Naruto sit down! You're in no shape to be stan-"

Naruto fell face first into Sakura's arms unable to stand much longer. Sakura propped Naruto up against a tree. Naruto looked around and actually remembered this place. This is where he saw Rock Lee and all those other people. The field was open and trees surrounded this open field. A perfect spot for an ambush.

"Naruto I told you not to get up"

"Where's Saskue? Is he okay?"

If Orochimaru bit Saskue then the curse mark he received would've been for nothing.

"Saskues Fine Naruto, don't worry. Except for a few burn marks up his arm he's doing completely fine"

"Burn marks?"

Naruto knew Orochimaru wasn't a fire type unless Saskue burned himself with a fireball jutsu, which he doubted.

"Well when you did whatever it is that you did, Orochimaru crashed into this tree. While I was healing you I saw what Saskue did"

"What did he do? Sakura please you have t-"

"He killed Orochimaru with something he calls Chidori." Sakura said in a quiet voice.

Naruto's mouth dropped open.

_Orochimaru is dead? Hell, Saskue wasn't supposed to even learn about Chidori until he trains with Kakashi during the second round of the Chunin Exams. What is going on?_

"Naruto… you're going to catch flies in that thing if you don't close it!"

Naruto shut his mouth and then he saw the threat.

"Sakura move! AHHH"

Naruto's curse mark acted up again except this time the pain subsided and he felt this new power course through his veins.

"Naruto what are you talking about?"

Sakura looked up and saw another ninja from the village of the sound. When she turned back to Naruto, she saw that his skin was darker than normal. She had a flash of an image in her mind of Rock Lee with darker skin and chakra strands surrounding him.

_Where did that memory come from?_

Sakura was more concerned about Naruto now, which had these small curled red marks all over his body. Then he stood up.

"Naruto please sit down! Saskue will handle this."

Naruto ignored her and walked to the middle of the battlefield awaiting his enemies. 3 ninja's from the Village of Sound dropped down from the tree right in front of him.

"SASKUE!" Sakura screamed hoping that he would hear her.

Naruto was going to die if he went against all three sound ninjas. The marks on his body were becoming more and more frequent around his body. She'd never seen Naruto like this and it scared her.

"We need the scroll." Said one of the Sound Ninja.

Naruto stopped walking, looked at all of them, and singled out one. Naruto erupted with chakra causing black and red swirls of chakra to swirl around him. Naruto disappeared and was behind the one he singled out. He grabbed his arms from behind and put his foot on this person's spine. The other ninja were about to act but Naruto create clones around himself as bodyguards. Naruto pushed his foot harder and harder and kept pulling on this man's arms from behind. The man screamed in pain but Naruto had a smile on his face. The fox's chakra and the curse seal were working extremely well together.

Sakura watched in horror as Naruto, who she has seen never once in his life kill a fly, was dismembering this Ninja's arms from his spine. Saskue came running from the river where he was collecting water.

"What is it?"

Sakura heard Saskue but couldn't get her eyes away from what Naruto was doing. Saskue noticed the tears streaming down Sakura's face then saw Naruto. Naruto's skin was a much darker tone and the chakra swirls around him were huge black and red swirls. Saskue felt like he'd seen this before.

_**SNAP**_

Naruto finished what he was doing and looked at the other 2 Sound ninja's. They both ran off in different directions. Naruto looked at Saskue and Sakura who were both staring at him and it triggered something in the back of his mind. The Curse Mark receded back into the binding on his neck. Naruto fell onto all fours, into a pool of blood, breathing heavily. Naruto took one look at the Ninja and started to cry. He had gotten the Curse Mark and was unable to get rid of it. What he just did he had no conscious decisions over it. The Curse Mark controlled him completely and if he let that happen again who knows what would happen.

"DAMN YOU OBITO!" Screamed Naruto

Saskue was right next to Naruto at that point.

"Naruto you're delusional. Let's get you back to a bed" Saskue said extending his hand.

Naruto noticed how much Saskue's arm was shaking. Naruto stood up on his own and looked Saskue dead in the eyes.

"How did you know about Chidori?"

Saskue didn't answer because the moment Naruto said Chidori Saskue had another image flash through his mind of an older version of himself wearing this black robe with red clouds.

"Are you gonna answer me!?" Naruto screamed tears running down his face

"The Chidori was taught to me by Kakashi?" Saskue asked with a confused look on his face.

Saskue felt like he was on the tipping point to something huge here. Naruto's tears, the Chidori, That name Obito, they all had to connect.

"How did you know that Saskue?" Naruto asked.

Naruto felt a displacement of air next to him.

"Who is Obito, Naruto?" Saskue asked.

The name sounded familiar to Saskue somehow.

Naruto felt himself disappearing.

Before Naruto went through, he looked at Saskue dead in the eyes and said:

"He's the one who kills you"

And with that, Naruto was swept into a spinning circle of thin air.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**


	15. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

"Saskue what happened?" Sakura yelled.

But Saskue just stood where he was looking at where Naruto had been standing a second ago.

_He's the one who kills you._

How did Naruto know how he died?

_Naruto's just pulling your leg. Don't worry. _Saskue thought to himself.

Sakura ran up to Saskue and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Saskue, what happened?"

"Naruto told me that I get killed by a man named Obito," Saskue said, his voice shaking.

Naruto reappeared right where he had been and looked completely normal again.

Saskue and Sakura jumped back from Naruto. Saskue took out a kunai knife.

"WHO ARE YOU NARUTO?"

Naruto smirked.

"YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO GET KILLED BY A GUY NAMED OBITO." Saskue was screaming.

"Let's go sit down and I'll tell you everything."

Naruto heard a branch crack behind him but it didn't register with him until he was hit in the back of the neck being knocked out cold by a sound ninja.

As Naruto fell, he tried yelling out to them but he couldn't do anything but sleep.

Saskue heard a noise and turned to see Naruto falling into the grass and 2 sound ninja behind him. Saskue made hand signs and created a fireball jutsu that was sent flying over Naruto and into the 2 sound ninja. They dodged and ran straight for him and Sakura. Saskue moved towards Sakura but the sound ninja were faster and Saskue was punched in the face and sent flying backwards away from Sakura. Saskue got up and ran towards her.

1 ninja grabbed her hair from behind causing Sakura to scream. The other ninja stood looking at Saskue.

"Don't take another step or the girl dies"

Saskue gritted his teeth. He wouldn't allow Sakura to die.

Sakura was in pain from her hair being pulled on by the Sound Ninja behind her. She suddenly had a bright spark in her head. She took a kunai from her pouch and brought it up to her hair. The Sound Ninja wasn't paying attention to Sakura and when she cut her hair, he fell backwards. Saskue took this opportunity to throw a kunai at the Ninja guarding him. He easily deflected it to where the other ninja was on the ground. Sakura saw the paper before the other ninja did and ran away from the knife. Saskue ran past them and grabbed Naruto. An explosion rocked the forest killing both Sound ninja inside the blast. Saskue and Sakura stood on a tree branch watching the explosion take place. When it was done there was nothing left but ashes.

"How many paper bombs was that Saskue?"

"Five. All laced around the kunai."

"Well thank god it worked."

Saskue and Sakura got down from the branch and walked with Naruto back to the camp. Saskue started a fire to cook food.

"What do you think he was going to tell us?" said Sakura staring into the fire.

Saskue stared at the fire for a long time before he answered.

"Something big. I mean, doesn't it seem weird to you that back at the academy Naruto couldn't even make a shadow clone and now he can make these Justus that are way out of his league. Look at when we were fighting against Kakashi for the bells. He knew right away, what the goal of the exercise was before any of us did. And when we were fighting on the bridge, Naruto calmly fought against the guy in the mask. You didn't see it Sakura but Naruto did a lot of hand signs and his fist was turned into a red ball of energy. Then he tells me that I'm going to get killed by a man named Obito. It's all just so confusing."

Sakura listened to Saskue story and thought about how changed Naruto has become since he has been out of the academy.

Naruto opened his eyes and smelled wood burning. He turned on his side to see Saskue and Sakura sitting by the open fire. His neck still hurt where the person hit him but he would manage. Naruto stood up, walked to the fire, and sat down in between Saskue and Sakura.

"I told you I would tell you everything before I got clocked. That offer still stands if you want to hear my story," said Naruto.

"Yes Naruto, tell us everything" said Sakura.

Saskue nodded his head in approval eager to hear this story.

"You might not believe it."

Just then, three ninja jumped down from a tree looking at Team 7. Then more came.

Ino ran over to Sakura and looked at her hair. It was much shorter and Ino wondered why.

"Hey there Sakura" said rock Lee waving.

"Ugh bushy brows" Sakura said.

Saskue stood up ready to defend the scroll.

"What do you want?" said Saskue

"We don't want your scroll Saskue. We came here because we heard an explosion. Said Neji

(Don't know if Neji was there or not but eh…)

"I needed to make sure my Sakura was okay!" said Bushy Brows with a huge smile.

Sakura didn't hear Lee because she was too busy talking to Ino.

Saskue told Choji and Shikamaru about all that had happened in the past day.

Naruto sat in the middle of all of this blankly staring into the fire. Watching as the logs burned and the sparks fly. Reminded him of how the village was destroyed, burnt to a crisp with nothing left but ashes of former villagers.

Ino said that their team and Lee's team were working together and only needed one more scroll to win this game and move on to the next stage. As they left Naruto felt himself becoming more unsure about telling Saskue and Sakura about his story. Obito has been taking him out of the field for a reason. If he just started talking about it he would probably be swept into thin air again. Naruto stood up and walked forwards towards the trees.

"Naruto where are you going!" said Sakura concerned.

Naruto stopped and turned his head towards Sakura and Saskue.

"I'm going to get us the last scroll so we can get out of this hellhole."

"I'm going with you then." Saskue said standing up

"Don't get in my way then"

Naruto ran towards the trees and vanished.

"Keep the fire going so I can locate you later"

"Saskue this is a bad idea!"

Saskue ran away towards Naruto.

"SASKUE PLEASE!" However, Saskue was gone.

Sakura was left in the lonely forest all alone.


	16. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

Naruto was kicking and punching through the clones trying to clear them as fast as he could.

Saskue was slashing through them trying to cut through to the original.

Sakura was fighting back-to-back with a man named Kabuto.

"How the hell do we destroy these things?" Saskue yelled over all the fighting.

"Get to the original" Yelled Kabuto in response.

Naruto made a hand sign and 200 Naruto clones spawned around the battlefield. They eventually made their way to the original and Saskue got their first and kicked the guy in the face sending his teeth flying and giving him a broken neck.

"Leave him here. He'll be disqualified."

Team 7 in addition to Kabuto moved on to the tower.

As Saskue ran, he looked at Kabuto. Something was familiar about him and he couldn't place it. He couldn't wait to get out of this forest and move on. It was playing tricks with his head. He has to kill Itachi first, and then worry about Naruto.

Team 7 walked in right as the clock struck 2.

"We made it!" said Sakura with a smile.

Kakashi walked into the room reading his "novel".

"Wow you guys made it. I hope you have the scrolls?" said Kakashi

Naruto pulled the Earth and Heaven scroll out of his pocket. A worker came over to inspect the scroll.

"Yep. They're real. Send em' in"

Naruto was walking in when he felt his neck pinch bringing him to his knees. The Curse Mark started taking him over again. Kakashi knelt next to Naruto quickly and saw the curse mark on his neck sending red marks through his body. Saskue and Sakura were right next to Naruto as well. Kakashi put his fingers where the curse mark was and sent his chakra through Naruto making him instantly unconscious.

"Call the paramedics, NOW!" Yelled Kakashi

"Kakashi is Naruto going to be okay?" asked a concerned Sakura

The paramedics came instantly and took Naruto on a stretcher into the back room meant for injured contestants.

Kakashi and the rest of Team 7, excluding Naruto, walked into the arena anxious for the next round of the Chunin Exam to commence. Kakashi walked up to Guy and whispered something into his ear, Saskue noticed. Guy left the arena right away. The operator announced everything that was going to happen along with the rules. Sakura tried to listen but all she could think about was what would happen to Naruto. The Curse Mark looks deadly and if Naruto were to die because of this…

_I can't think like that._

Sakura knew that Saskue was concerned as well. His eyes seemed to wander instead of being focused and sharp. That forest changed all of them in many ways.

Saskue looked to the selection board for the first match. Choji VS. The Sound Ninja.

"Ohhh why do I have to go first" said Choji.

Asuma pat Choji's shoulder.

"You'll do great kid, I know it!" said Asuma with a smile.

"Yeah Choji! You can do it," said Ino.

Shikamaru gave a nod towards Choji.

"Go get em' kid"

Choji had a smile on his face and ran down the stairs.

"I'm ready to go!" said Choji.

Within 60 seconds, an expanded Choji was being pushed into a wall by the last Sound Ninja. Saskue smirked.

_How could this kid be considered Ninja?_

Many more matches went down throughout the course of the day. Finally, Sakura went up to the plate and went head-to-head against Ino. Saskue watched as Ino and Sakura went at it. Punching and fighting to win it all. Saskue thought it was amazing how far Sakura had become as a Kunochi. He dismissed any feelings he had at the moment and walked over to Kakashi.

"How's Naruto?" asked Saskue.

Kakashi looked up from the match taking place now.

"I actually don't know."

Saskue didn't let his emotion show.

"But, what I do know is that he's being taken care of by good doctors. Naruto has been burden with the Curse Seal and can't be cured or treated. Others who have been given the Curse Seal die from the immediate pain from the Chakra overload. But Naruto will prevail, I know it"

Saskue watched the match to keep his mind off Orochimaru and Naruto.

_Scaredy-cat_

Saskue tried to keep that out of his head as well but he kept trying to understand what Naruto was going to tell them before they were interrupted. Saskue was shaken from his thoughts when the whole arena was filled with the noise of 2 single punches that ended with both Kunochi on the ground. Sakura and Ino tied. More matches took place and blended together for Saskue until he was up. It was him against Kiba.

_Simple_ thought Saskue.

Saskue walked down the stairs and onto the arena.

Kiba was excited. Ever since they were in the academy together, Kiba has wanted to fight the great Saskue Uchiha. This could not be a more perfect match for Kiba.

"BEGIN"

The match was off and the two participants stood at their spots.

Rock Lee was leaning on the handrail eager to see Saskue's performance.

_What are they doing?_

Saskue stood at his spot and Kiba stood at his, both unmoving. Saskue walked towards Kiba slowly. Kiba started to back up worried about what was going on, Akamaru growling at Saskue.

_I can't back down!_

"Enough of this!" Kiba yelled.

Kiba threw a Kunai straight towards Saskue and Saskue deflected easily but felt the presence of chakra and took out a Kunai of his own and threw it in the direction he deflected the first. Kiba's Kunai substituted and turned into the real Kiba while the one that threw it was a clone. Saskues aim was off and it cut the side of Kiba's head causing blood to drip from Kiba's head into his left eye. Kiba landed on his feet, wiped the blood from his eyes, and took a good look at Saskue. He froze instantly.

From above Kakashi's eyes grew in size because of Saskue.

"Is that the Sharingan?" Rock Lee asked Neji.

Neji looked over at Saskue for the first time.

"No. It's something different. But I can't tell from up here" said Neji

Kakashi's breathing got heavier.

"It's the Mangegyo Sharingan," said Kakashi looking afraid.

Asuma turned towards Kakashi.

"Yeah right Kakashi. You think a Genin can even fathom that kind of power?" asked Asuma with a smirk.

"Asuma, I would've said the same thing if I didn't see Kiba"

Asuma looked at Kiba, and then he understood.

"STOP THE MATCH!" Yelled Asuma.

The protractor looked confused.

"Look at Saskue" said Kakashi.

"Why stop the match now?" said Saskue.

Saskue made 2 hand signs and blew a fireball right at Kiba. Kiba did not move.

"Damnit!"

Before the blast hit Kiba Kakashi jumped in front and used his fireball jutsu to counter it just in time. The arena filled with intense heat as this phenomenon took place. Asuma jumped down to attend to Kiba. After the smoke cleared, Kakashi finally got a look at Saskue. Blood was dripping from his eye into a pool of blood around his feet.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIBA, SASKUE?" yelled Kakashi

Everyone in the arena at this point were scared, even Gaara.

"I won"

Then Saskue closed his eyes for a second and the Mangegyo Sharingan was gone.  
The paramedics were there instantly and rolled Kiba out of the arena on a stretcher. The Protractor came over.

"As protractor for this stage in the Chunin Exams I need to know what happened here. You seem to know the most out of all of us." He looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi took a deep breath.

Kiba was placed under a very intense Genjutsu, one that slowed his heart down to an undesirable rate. But before all this his heart sped up so fast that his nervous system overloaded and he couldn't move."

"Paralysis"

"Exactly. Asuma and I have seen this take place and if it were to continue Kiba's heart would've exploded causing him to die instantaneously. We knew he was paralyzed when he was hit by the Kunai because he landed, wiped his face, but then he stopped" explained Kakashi.

The protractor nodded.

"I'll make my official statement, thank you."

Kakashi walked past Saskue, whom was doing nothing but staring at where Kiba used to be standing, shaking.

"Follow me. We need to talk," said Kakashi.

"The ruling is that Kiba (Lastname) will be dropped from the tournament but Saskue Uchiha will remain and move on to the next round"

Kakashi went to the entrance and went through a door into a small room with a table inside of it and 2 chairs. Brown walls lined the outside of this small room and a single candle provided the lighting on the middle of the table.

"Take a seat," said Kakashi

"Saskue sat down still shaking.

"Now, first things first. Where did you learn the Mangegyo Sharingan?

"I-I learned it in the Forest of Death, along with the Chidori." Saskue said it with averting eyes.

_The Chidori is a very chakra heavy jutsu something that a ninja needs training to perform and perfect. This just doesn't add up._

"Alright just tell me this. What happened in that Forest?"

"I fought this man in the Forest. He wouldn't tell us his name but Naruto called him Orochimaru since the moment we saw him. Anyway, Naruto pushed him into a tree using a big ball of blue chakra. Orochimaru's initial goal was me but Naruto saved me from the Curse Mark that Orochimaru would've given me. Naruto passed out and I had to finish the job. I-I was talking to Orochimaru and I wanted to kill him for everything he did to Naruto. Suddenly I felt an impulse and stepped back, then this big bolt of lightning came up my arm, and I-I rammed my fist through Orochimaru and the tree killing him. And today I-I"

Saskue choked on his words.

"Saskue you could've killed Kiba today"

Saskue quickly stood up.

"YOU DON'T THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT KAKASHI"

Kakashi calmly looked up at Saskue.

"I don't even know what happened back there"

Saskue sat down, put his head in his hands, and started crying.

"I'll ask again, why did you use such a deadly technique on an innocent boy?"

Saskue stopped crying and looked up at Kakashi.

With gritted teeth, Saskue said:

"How the hell am I supposed to know? I just felt this overwhelming, dark, power and all I remember is Kiba just standing there paralyzed."

Saskue eyes were big and he grabbed his head with both hands and started shaking.

"I don't know, I don't' know"

Kakashi pulled his ninja headband up from his face and showed Saskue his Sharingan.

"Kakashi wha-"

Saskue hit the floor.

Kakashi put his mask down, grabbed Saskue and walked out of the room and into the medical wing of the arena.

_Saskue's Mangegyo and Chidori. Both are jutsu no ordinary Genin can perform. Only A-list Uchiha used to get the Mangegyo. _

He looked at Saskue's face, which was completely relaxed.

_It doesn't add up and it all leads back to Naruto and Orochimaru. _

**END OF CHAPTER 14  
**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys just wanted to make a PSA. I'm gonna start writing weekly again! i'm gonna try every Friday from now on and PLEASE leave a review for criticism or just anything. I'm always looking for ways to improve the writing. Anyway enjoy! Okay sorry for this shitty small chapter but it was needed to further the story. Hopefully you enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Tell me everything Naruto, from how you got here to now."

Kakashi was sitting on the side of Naruto's bed, questioning.

"You-you remember Obito. Right Kakashi?" said Naruto in a woozy state.

Kakashi's heart skipped a beat when he heard Obito's name. The image of Rin flashed in Kakashi's eyes.

"Of course Naruto. Go on."

"Well to make a long story short Obito completely wipes out the ninja world after the 4th and final Great Ninja World. Villages were destroyed and thousands were killed."

Naruto was not aware of the tears flowing down his face and into the bandages wrapped around his neck.

"Almost everyone in the Leaf gets killed after he attacks it."

Naruto shook his head in disgust. He remembered watching Konahamaru getting a sword thrust through his chest causing blood to splat on Naruto's face.

"Kakashi-sensei, you don't know the things I have seen. The friends and-"

Naruto looked at Kakashi.

–mentors I have watched die right in front of my eyes"

Kakashi had a bad feeling at the pit of his stomach as he tried to cope with the information Naruto was giving.

"Naruto if you could just tell me how you came here-"

"I was fighting Obito, the same place I fought with Saskue the first time, and he tried to perform a jutsu which ended up sending us backwards in time. When I woke up I went to bell training with you. That's why Team 7 was the fastest."

_NARUTO_

Naruto was down inside the fox's lair.

_NARUTO WHAT IS GOING ON? YOURE TELLING KAKASHI EVERYTHING!_

Naruto stood in front of the fox and could hear himself rambling on. He felt hazy and dizzy then he realized:

"Kakashi poisoned my drink. He drugged me so I would talk and that's why I feel so weird."

_WELL GOOD LUCK STOPPING IT._

"So, what you're not helping me?"

The fox was gone and Naruto was left telling Kakashi everything. Naruto had a crazy idea and hoped that it would work. He ran away from the foxes cage and off to the right.

"Tsunade dies trying to protect the village from Madara, which is another headache all together. Then you got this plant thing sprouting from the ground trying to complete Obito's mooneye plan. Look I'm getting to ahead of myself what really matters here is that the 3rd Hokage is going to die in the next few weeks when the second rounds of the Chunin Exams begin."

Kakashi was surprised. He knew something was up with Naruto but not this much. Kakashi swallowed hard.

"Is that it Naruto?"

"No way there's so much more li-"

Naruto stopped and fell backwards on the bed into a deep sleep.

"We got it" Kakashi whispered into his chest where the wire was in place.

The third Hokage sat at his desk completely still while staring at the radio on his desk. Was this another one of Naruto's tricks? Kakashi came to the 3rd after the testing to report that his squad took a total of 10 minutes to finish the exercise that normally take Genin a day or so to complete. The 3rd brushed it off telling Kakashi that it was a once in a generation team and blamed the success on Saskue Uchiha. 2 weeks later Kakashi came back with news about Zabuza and how Zabuza and Haku suddenly turned their D-rank mission A-rank. Kakashi said that Naruto had prevailed saving Saskue and defeating the mirror jutsu that Haku created. Kakashi also told him about the MASSIVE amount of chakra Naruto displayed during that battle. When Naruto came back with the Curse Mark the 3rd agreed that something was amiss and gave Kakashi the okay to spike Naruto's water and wear a wire to hear Naruto's confession. The 3rd turned off the radio and turned his chair to look out at the wonderful village.

Naruto sat in the office of The Third hokage 2 weeks after he was released from the hospital.

He was listening to the taped radio that Kakashi had created while Naruto was buzzed. It didn't seem like Kakashi but then again Saskue was using Chidori so things could be stranger.

"Alright stop the tape." Said Naruto

"So, you're form the future?"

Naruto shook his head.

"Naruto why wouldn't you have told us?" Asked Kakashi.

"Would you have believed me if I didn't use my Rasengan at the bridge?"

"Show Me," said the 3rd.

Naruto stretched out his hand and made a Rasengan.

"Look we need to take defensive measures to protect against Orochimaru and the Sand Village" said Naruto.

"Yes I agree with Naruto," said Kakashi.

"Are you sure about this Naruto? You weren't easy to trust before this."

"When was the last time you saw a Rasengan. The only people who know how to use it is my dad, Jiraya, and me." 

"So you know of your father? Tell me more" asked the 3rd with a happy look on his face.

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes.

"Look this is going to take a long time. Are you sure you want me to explain everything?"

"Sure. I am okay with that. Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head.

Naruto sat down in the chair in front of the desk at which the Third Hokage sat in.

"This is going to take a long time, guys"

Both the Third and Kakashi shook their head.

"It all starts with Obito"

The Third and Hokage sat in silence as Naruto told his tale.

**END OF CHAPTER 15**


	18. Chapter 16

**Okay so I'm terribly sorry for not writing like used to. I actually made a storyboard and stuff to help improve the writing and overall story leading into Shippuden. Also this symbol: ∞ means that there is a break in time. Like a time skip. I won't use it often but eh.. its nice to have. One more thing guys: if you want to collaborate on this story then send me an email at: godofwarfan997 What I was thinking was that we could work in google docs and go from there. More details when you can email me. Leave reviews and enjoy!**

**Chapter 16**

"God damn it Naruto."

"Listen I didn't want this to happen but after I was drugged it just came out."

Obito sighed. He wore nothing to cover his face but Naruto could tell it was considerably younger and brighter.

"Don't make me do this again, Naruto"

"How is this even happening?"

Obito looked Naruto straight in the eyes and saw the raw power of the fox, boiling with rage.

I'm just a projection thanks to Madara."

Obito and Naruto were standing in the Hokage's office. Kakashi and Sarutobi were stuck in a stand still completely unaware that their memories from the last 4 hours have been completely wiped and replaced with fake ones generated by Obito.

"Naruto the things you know are very dangerous to the world right now. If Sarutobi and _Kakashi-_he shot Kakashi a dirty look- were to find out major changes would occur."

"WHO CARES? Naruto was screaming now.

Saskue using the Chidori and I have the GOD DAMN Curse Mark! My life is completely changed thanks to your dumb ass jutsu that didn't even work like you made it to."

"It was a calculation error."

"Ha. A goddamn calculation error. GREAT!"

Obito gave Naruto a cold look.

"Just remember who your enemies are Naruto."

Obito disappeared right in front of Naruto and time resumed back to normal.

"Naruto? How did you get in here?" asked Sarutobi.

"Um… I was just leaving."

Naruto walked through the Leaf with his hands in his pocket looking sad. Naruto still hasn't found Jiraiya and it was making him miserable.

_God damn it. I know things are weird but I just wanted Jiraiya to stay the same. _Naruto thought.

He looked up and saw a full moon. Naruto wanted Obito dead so badly but there was little he could do. He couldn't tell anybody or else Obito would just wipe their memory clean. It was driving him to insanity. Naruto arrived at his dark, empty house and fell on his bed exhausted from this day.

Naruto sat on a bench where he first met Jiraiya: The Hot Springs. It was a sunny day and the birds were chirping all around. Naruto ignored all this and was deep in thought about how to stop Obito. It seemed impossible to him but he wanted it so badly so he kept thinking.

"Hey kid. What are you doing?"

Naruto looked up expecting Jiraiya but only saw a random villager.

"Uh nothing. Just waiting for someone."

"Well if you're not going to swim then get out. People need to use this bench."

Naruto stood up and respected the villager. Someday he would look up to Naruto but until then he would just see him as some "kid". Naruto smiled and walked away.

_Okay something is wrong with Jiraiya. I should have at least seen him by now. _Naruto thought.

Naruto stood by the big gate that enclosed the village to the outside world. Naruto thought about it and jumped over the gate and into the city where he thought Jiraiya might be. No one saw him leave.

It was late afternoon and Naruto arrived at the village. He was tired after the running and jumping but was determined to find Jiraiya. He walked through the crowded streets and looked side to side. Many open-air markets lined the roads causing a rampage of people in the streets.

"Excuse me sir can you tell me if you've seen a man with white hair and red sandals anywhere?"

The man looked at him and pointed to the right towards the casino. Naruto moved the cloth guarding the shop entrance and saw a huge room with many machines lining the walls. Many drunken people roamed around bumping into Naruto. Naruto eventually made his way to the back to where the manager was.

"Kid you are way too young to be inside of here. Get out now before I call the police." said the plump manager.

"Okay I will just tell me if you've seen a man with white hair and red sandals."

"Kid that is the vaguest description you could've given me."

Naruto explained more and the man said that he had just been in the casino and was headed towards the bar a couple blocks down.

"He was being followed by a huge pack of women. Although I don't know why... he wasn't too pleasant to be around."

Naruto left the casino and found the bar he was looking for a couple blocks down. He once again slid into the cloth that hung in front of the entrance of the bar. A man bumped into him and knocked Naruto to the ground.

"Hey what the hell do you think you're doing." yelled Naruto as he fought the man on top of him.

"Sorry dude but I'm having the time of my lifffffeee."

With that, the man passed out with a bottle of alcohol still in his right hand. Naruto flipped the person over and took many deep breaths.

"What the hell man!"

When Naruto found out who this man was he smiled ear to ear.

"Ha-ha finally! I did it! I did it!" yelled Naruto as he danced around Jiraiya's unconscious body. People were stopping to stare at the boy that was dancing around like a jackrabbit. Naruto stopped jumping and looked at Jiraya with tears in his eyes.

_He's alive! _Naruto thought happily.

"Uhhhhh wha- wha- happened?" said Jiraiya as he awoke from his small nap.

"Pervy-sage!" said Naruto as he gave Jiraiya a bear hug.

"AHHHH"

Jiraiya punched Naruto in the face sending him flying down the street causing dust to stir. Jiraiya lazily got up and very slowly walked to Naruto. Naruto's face hurt a lot. Naruto stood up and looked at Jiraiya. He was actually alive! Tears welled to Naruto's eyes once again.

"Kid I don't know who you are but you better-"

Even in the drunken state Jiraiya recognized who this child was.

"Pervy-Sage! Uh I mean…"

Naruto didn't really know what to do beyond this point. His biggest concern was finding Jiraiya.

"Okay hear me out Jiraiya. You're one of the 3 sages right?"

"Yeah what's it to you"

"Well I'm just a simple Genin training to become a Chunin and I need a trainer. I was thinking that with your expertise you could train me to become stronger."

Jiraiya looked at Minato's son with a drunken stare. He couldn't concentrate or even create a thought about what was happening. So instead of trying to talk he fell face forward in the dirt.

_Damn it!_ Naruto thought.

Naruto dragged Jiraiya to the nearest hotel, gathered the Ryo from Jiraiya's pocket, and rented the room for the night. The room he got was small and only had two beds and a window. He was tired from getting to the city but he was even more tired from dragging Jiraiya across the block. Naruto crashed on the bed and fell asleep within minutes.

When Naruto woke up Jiraiya was still lying on the floor by the foot of Naruto's bed. Naruto sighed in relief and decided he would wait patiently for Jiraiya to wake up.

At 12:00PM Jiraiya awoke and saw Naruto doing a handstand on his bed.

"Oh!" Naruto fell on the floor with a _thud._

Naruto sat up rubbing his head.

"Ugh my head hurts." said Jiraiya.

"You and me both."

"Where the hell are we?" said Jiraiya as he surveyed the room.

"A hotel. After what happened yesterday I couldn't just leave you on the street."

"Let's get out of here then we'll talk." Said Jiraiya getting up to go.

Naruto was smiling hysterically as if he just won the lottery.

**END OF CHAPTER 16**


	19. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"So why did you seek me out Naruto?" asked Jiraiya as they walked down the dirt road towards the village. Naruto was able to convince Jiraiya to train him by giving him 300 Ryo, which came from Jiraiya's pocket, but Naruto suspected that Jiraiya knew who he was also.

"I was reading in the library and i read all about the 3 legendary Sanin."

"Humph" Jiraiya kept walking.

As they neared the Leaf Village gate Naruto was surprised at how quiet Jiraiya was.

"Alright you have to show me what you know before we start any kind of training. You can show me once we get to the springs."

"Hey you pervert!" yelled Naruto.

"Hey I'm not a pervert I just happen to be writing a book on that kind of topic and I need some research!"

_Pervy-Sage is back! _Thought Naruto.

Once they were at the springs Naruto was conflicted about showing Jiraiya what he knew. If he showed him the Rasengan Jiraiya would question him for sure. He didn't want to see Obito any time soon so he played dumb for a while.

"Okay so right now all i can do is-humph."

Naruto almost had forgotten how Jiraiya removed the trigram seal that was on top of the 4th original seal. Naruto didn't even notice this in the forest. When did Orochimaru do this to him?

"Ow what the hell man?" said Naruto as he played along.

"Do you know of what's inside of you Naruto?" asked Jiraiya.

"Yeah of course I do. How would i not." said Naruto as he stood up.

"Alright then let's get back to what we were doing."

Naruto showed him a couple shadow clones.

"That's about it."

"Well looks like we got some work to do then." Jiraiya looked over to the springs.

"You know we've been at this for a while and i;m sure that _your_ tired so i'm just going to go over and do some research."

"Yeah okay. Go ahead Pervy-sage I'll go get something to eat."

"Okay kid. Meet me in at the west side of the forest at 5."

"Okay" said Naruto as he walked away.

Naruto sat at the ramen table and devoured his 6th bowl of Ramen. He realized it was a while since he was actually at this small ramen shop. With Obito destroying the village Naruto forgot how delicious ramen actually was.

"Naruto you must be really busy because i haven't seen you in months." said the head chef.

"Yeah. I've been training to become a Chunin!" said Naruto between slurps of noodles.

"Haha well don't explode from all the noodles before then okay?"

"Will do!" Naruto said with a huge smile.

Naruto walked out to the dawn covered forest knowing what Jiraiya wanted him to do. It was sunset and the sun cast an orange glow into the forest. Light shadows were everywhere around Naruto.

"Hey kid."

"How did your research go?"

Jiraiya avoided eye contact.

"Uh lets train. Now i'm going to show you a new technique today. It's very difficult to master and will take some time."

"Yeah Yeah whatever let's get on to it already!" said Naruto with excitement.

Jiraiya proceeded to teach Naruto the summoning jutsu.

"Okay now it's your turn Naruto."

Naruto had no idea how he was going to stop the jutsu. It was hard to make all the hand signs correctly and then stop the flow of chakra. But Naruto had no option.

"Watch this Pervy-Sage!"

Naruto bit his thumb causing it to bleed, did the hand signs, and tried to stop the flow before he hit the ground but it didn't work and Naruto was on top of the giant toad: Gamabunta. Jiraiya looked up in awe. He knew Naruto had the fox and that he was different but he didn't think he would be able to summon the first time. Jiraiya smiled to himself.

_Oh Minato… if only you could see him now._ thought Jiraiya.

Naruto decided to go with it.

"Pervy-Sage Pervy-Sage! I did it!" said Naruto as he jumped on the toads head pretending like he summoned for the first time.

"Hey would you knock it off! Who the hell is this kid Jiraiya?" said Gamabunta to Jiraiya. Jiraiya looked up proudly knowing the potential of this blond-haired boy. He reminded him of the 4th so much.

"Okay Gamabunta you can go now."

Gamabunta was gone in a flash and Naruto was left in the air. It slipped Naruto's mind not to balance his chakra so he could float on the air as he used so many times when he was older. So Naruto awkwardly floated in the air for a millisecond until he stopped balancing on the air and fell to the ground. Naruto guided himself to a tree branch and grabbed it to stop his fall. Naruto let go and fell on the ground with excitement. This was going good so far. Naruto was genuinely happy in the position he was in and how things were playing out.

"Well done kid. I've never seen someone do it on their first try like that."

"Yeah well i guess you could say that I'm a natural!" said Naruto grinning with his hands scratching the back of his head.

"You got that right. Hey, we should celebrate. You've earned it kid."

"Cool!"

Naruto found himself sitting in the ramen shop eating Ramen for the second time that day. Naruto put down about 13 bowls of Ramen.

"Wow kid you really have an appetite." said Jiraiya.

Naruto looked at Jiraiya with a noodle hanging out of his mouth, grinning.

"So what are you going to do after these Chunin exams?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto wanted to say that he was going to work on protecting Saskue but he

thought of something else.

"I'm going to work on becoming Hokage!" Naruto said with a thumbs up.

"You know you remind me of someone." An image of Yahiko flashed through Jiraiya's mind.

**END OF CHAPTER 17**


	20. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

Naruto was walking across the water slowly pretending as if he was stumbling a bit. They were back right next to the springs where, convenient for Jiraiya, there was a deep lake that Naruto could practice on. Jiraiya was completely enticed in writing his new book. Naruto fell in the water and starting cursing aloud to make sure that Jiraiya heard him. Naruto slowly pulled himself out of the water and fell on his stomach in front of Jiraiya.

"Can I be done now? The Chunin exams are tomorrow." said Naruto in a tired voice.

Jiraiya grinned and slammed his book closed.

"Yeah go ahead. I've got some research about the Akatsuki I have to conduct and a certain someone I have to find."

Naruto's heart jumped into his chest. This is where things changed.

"Have fun and I hope you succeed. I'll be back soon." said Jiraiya as he turned around to leave.

"Wait" said Naruto.

"I want to go with you. Can you wait around until I'm done with the Chunin Exams? It's only going to take two days." pleaded Naruto. He had to make this work or else Tsunade will never know who Naruto is.

"Look kid, there are more important things that both you and I have to deal with right now. I have a narrow window in which I can find this person. She is very evasive and likes to jump from town to town. I wish I could stay but I have to go now. Sorry bud."

Jiraiya turned to leave and Naruto needed to do something drastic to keep Jiraiya here in the Leaf Village.

"I know where Tsunade is!" Naruto had to yell to make Jiraiya hear him. Jiraiya heard him because he stopped in his tracks and stood straight. Jiraiya turned his head fast.

"How?" Naruto thought he almost sounded angry.

"I uh-" Naruto needed something fast.

"I read it once in a book. She another Sanin just like you and I figured since you said she that maybe she was the one you were looking for."

Jiraiya was standing and facing Naruto with a serious look on his face.

"Alright can you show me this book please? Because last, I checked there weren't many books on us and I'm sure as hell if there was one it wouldn't be given to some Genin. What is going on here Naruto?"

Naruto was scared. He didn't want Jiraiya to fall victim to Obito's Sharingan. He didn't want Jiraiya to get hurt. Naruto took a deep breath and looked Jiraiya straight in the eye.

"I can't tell you. Even if I told you, you wouldn't remember." said Naruto depressed. He wanted to explode with information about the Akatsuki and scream about how everyone in the village had bigger problems than just the Chunin Exams. Naruto balled his fists so hard he caused blood to run down his knuckles in a steady stream. Naruto looked up at Jiraiya making up his mind.

Jiraiya stood shocked at how disturbed this boy standing in front of him was. When he looked into his eyes, he saw a thousand stories just waiting to be told. That is when it dawned on Jiraiya what was happening. Jiraiya understood and Naruto slowly nodded his head, tears welling up under his eyes. Jiraiya turned and walked away with very new intentions.

Naruto was lying in his bed staring up at the ceiling watching his fan go round and round. His apartment was dirty with thrown food containers everywhere. The only light was the moon light that fell through the window casting a faint blue glow on everything in his room.

Naruto got up and walked out his window and onto the flat rooftop. It was something he always used to do back in the day when he couldn't sleep or was just needing some silence. He sat in his blue pajamas staring into the full moon, which once again cast a soft blue hue on everything. With the gentle breeze flowing through his hair Naruto realized how much he loved being back in time. And how much he hated it. He was so constricted by Obito he was sure it was driving him slowly insane.

_As if, you weren't already insane. _thought Naruto with a demented chuckle. With all the things that have happened to Naruto this should be a walk through the park. The things that scared him were how different things had gotten since he has been back in time. Naruto was branded with the Curse Mark, which was subdued thanks to Kakashi but it hasn't gone away, Sasuke is using the Chidori against people, and Sakura has almost refused to talk to him since the Forest of Death. Moreover, with Jiraiya changing as he has it was all too much. Naruto wished he could tell people but that would result in Obito somehow finding out, and coming after him.

"Can't sleep?" said Sasuke from behind.

Naruto was sure he would have to have surgery from how far his heart jumped into his throat.

"God Damn Sasuke give a warning next time."

Sasuke smiled and still stood behind Naruto. Unlike Naruto, Sasuke was in his new gear he got from Kakashi.

"So tell me, why you decided to sneak up on me in the dead of night."

"I need to talk to you about something." Said Sasuke as he sat down next to Naruto.

"Go ahead"

Sasuke looked tense and was staring into the moon just as Naruto was.

"What was it that you were going to tell us in the forest?"

Naruto put a confused looked on his face to mask the anger.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-"

"Cut the bullshit!" said Sasuke sternly.

"Now you said that you had a reason as to why things were happening the way they were. And I want an explanation now."

Sasuke was staring into Naruto like a predator looking at its prey.

"I can't tell you."

Sasuke was on top of Naruto before Naruto could react. Sasuke grabbed at the cuff of Naruto's shirt.

Naruto, you don't understand I _need _an answer! Sasuke said in a quiet voice as to not wake any villagers. Naruto noticed Sasuke had tears welling in his eyes.

"Please" Sasuke said on the verge of tears.

"Sasuke" said Naruto completely surprised eyes wide.

Sasuke let Naruto go and stood by one of the chimneys leaning against it and crying. Hard. Naruto stood up behind Sasuke and was confused.

"I almost did it, Naruto. I could've done it and I felt deep down that I wanted to."

"Sasuke what are you talking about?"

"During my match for the preliminaries I fought against Kiba and I-I." Sasuke fought so hard to hold back tears.

Naruto stood rooted in place for fear of what Sasuke was going to say.

"What did you do Sasuke?" asked Naruto cautiously.

"I used some kind of sharinggan and I almost killed-"

Sasuke found that he couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

That's all it took for Naruto to understand what had happened. Sasuke used the Mangegyo sharinggan against Kiba sending him into a Genjutsu. Naruto couldn't believe nobody had told him. He was sure that Sakura would've at least told him. However, the old Sakura did not see Naruto rip someone's arms off by the shoulder.

"Listen Sasuke what's done is done an-"

"No it's not Kiba. How much better am I than him? My brother murdered person without caring and that is how I felt when I was in control of Kiba's life."

Naruto cursed. He could tell Sasuke the truth about Itachi right now and totally warp Sasuke's perspective on his brother.

"Sasuke this wasn't your fault. I've heard all kinds of stories about the Sharingan and how deadly it can be..." said Naruto not knowing what to say.

Sasuke turned to face him.

"That's the problem. The Sharingan I had was completely uncalled for. It sapped most of my chakra and caused bleeding down the side of my eye. I went to my clan's hideout and researched it until I figured out what it was."

Naruto swallowed hard.

"The Mangegyo is activated when there is a huge _recent _loss in life."

Sasuke was looking straight through Naruto it seemed.

"This is all tied to the Chidori I made in the forest and you said that you had an explanation, so start explaining!

Naruto stood unmoving, throat dry. He was caught between a rock and a hard place.

"Sasuke I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not." Sasuke said calmly although Naruto could see the tears starting again.

"Please... Just trust me. One day I can tell you just... Not now." Said Naruto not sure how Sasuke would react.

In fact, Sasuke did nothing but stand and look at Naruto. Seconds past, which felt like hours.

"I look forward to crushing you during the Exams tomorrow." Said Sasuke cold as ice. Then as soon as he came, Sasuke turned around and left. Naruto kept standing where he was not ready to move. Still processing the situation that just happened Naruto slowly walked back down to his window, closed it, and climbed back into bed. One of the many thoughts swarming through Naruto's head was: "I never should have went outside"

**END OF CHAPTER 18**


	21. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

Naruto was facing the crowd of people in the stands with a smirk on his face. it felt great to be back here with all of his friends. He really hoped that things stayed the same this time. He didn't know if he could handle going against someone else. He needed to change Neji. Just then the announcer yelled off the names of the matches. Gaara-Sasuke, Temari-Shikamaru, Naruto-Neji and others. Naruto took a deep breath glad that nothing had changed. Naruto looked up at where the Hokage sat with the clone of Orochimaru. He wished he could change the Third's fate but he couldn't. Tsunade needed to become Hokage.

"Are you ready?" yelled the announcer in his face. Naruto was so deep in thought that he didn't realize that it was just him and Neji in the arena. A little bit early but oh well.

"Hell yeah," said Naruto with happiness.

"A little cocky for someone who is going to lose this battle," said Neji.

"I'm not going to lose to you," said Naruto with a smirk of determination. Just like old times.

"It's too late for you, Naruto. Your fate has already been decided,"

"You're right, I'm going to win," Naruto said.

The announcer decided to step in.

"ARE YOU READY?" yelled the announcer.

Both ninjas nodded their heads in agreement.

"BEGIN," said the Announcer as he jumped back away from the fight.

Neji and Naruto both jumped towards each other. Neji had his palms ready and before Naruto could get a hit in Neji hit four of his pressure points. Naruto slid around to face Neji, whose back was still facing Naruto, and threw four shuriken at Neji's back. Neji ducked from behind and ran towards Naruto again. Naruto stood in his spot and waited for Neji to arrive. Neji arrived and tried to spin and hit Naruto but Naruto was faster and spun away from Neji, causing Neji to miss and Naruto's fist to hit Neji in the jaw. While Naruto was spinning, he thought he saw a flash of red but it was probably just his imagination. Before Neji could recover, Naruto punched him in the stomach.

"Go Naruto!" yelled Hinata with Kiba at her side.

"Naruto seems to be doing pretty good," said Kiba with excitement.

"I thought Naruto would be dead by now,"

Neji got up and stood close to Naruto. Neji was actually panting and he was sure that he was bleeding from his mouth.

"Good job on the hit Naruto. I wasn't expecting that of you,"

"So how's that fate thing going for you Neji?"

Neji became filled with anger. He would make sure that this cocky bastard would lose the fight. Naruto ran towards Neji this time not knowing exactly what he was going to do. Then he saw it. Naruto stopped in his tracks and looked up at Orochimaru. Orochimaru's grin was played across his face like a child getting a new toy. Naruto's world went in slow motion. He still saw Neji running at him but he needed to do something fast if they were going to make it out of the stadium alive. Naruto didn't want to do it but he needed to. Out of his tool pouch, he pulled out a kunai with a yellow tag on it. It was tall and pointed in the middle with two other points that were equal but smaller that the first main point. He aimed at Neji and threw it. It just grazed Neji's cheek and hit the wall behind Neji. Orochimaru, with wide eyes, stood up and made a hand signal to stop what was happening. Orochimaru wanted this child dead. Naruto was on the wall running up it with Neji in his arms when the explosions hit. Naruto felt his back burn and he was flown upwards by the explosion. Naruto didn't remember anything except Neji cursing in his ear when he picked him up. Neji would thank him later Naruto survived. When the explosion hit the stadium was filled with gray smoke that robbed the air out of the spectator's lungs. People were coughing and passing out left and right. Everyone was on the ground either unconscious or dead. Naruto ran up the wall but the wound on his back was too much and he drifted out of consciousness and fell to the ground. Neji grabbed onto the wall with his feet and tried to catch Naruto but was too late. Naruto was falling and falling into a black pit of death. When Naruto awoke, he was floating in a black void.

_Is this what death feels like?_

Naruto couldn't move and couldn't see anything.

_Damn it!_

Naruto wanted to hit something. Anything. Naruto hated Orochimaru now with a burning fire.

"Was it worth it_**?" **_asked__the Nine Tails inside his head.

"What are you talking about?"

"Saving Neji. You could've saved yourself and left Neji,"

Naruto didn't know if he was actually smiling but he imagined he was.

"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you,"

The Nine Tails was silent.

There was a sudden light all around him blinding him. He was looking at the gray sky. It was raining? Naruto didn't know the weather would change. Neji, Kiba and Hinata surrounded him. He felt like he was on fire but he couldn't think about that. Naruto had to get to Sasuke. Naruto sat up quickly. He found himself embraced by Hinata.

"I thought you were going to die, Naruto!" said Hinata crying.

Naruto found himself drawing tears because he was actually holding Hinata in his arms again. It felt good to know that he could change things after he killed Obito.

"Yeah, me too," Naruto said weakly holding back tears. He hugged Hinata back and held this moment for as long as he could before he needed to go. Naruto stood up.

"Does anyone know where Sasuke is?" asked Naruto.

"He never showed up to the arena so... no. And why does Sasuke matter?"

Before Naruto could respond, Neji put his hand out towards Naruto.

"I can't thank you enough Naruto," said Neji almost not believing what was happening.

"Really sorry guys but I got to go and take care of something. I'll explain after the battle is over,"

With that, Naruto took off towards the battleground where Gaara would be. That is when it started raining. Naruto never remembered it raining but that wasn't important. Standing on the village wall he looked back towards the village and saw the ball that trapped the Third's big and final battle. Naruto jumped down and ran towards, hopefully, Sasuke and Gaara.


	22. Chapter 20

**CHAPTER 20**

Naruto was jumping through trees to the point where he found Sasuke and Gaara before. He hoped that using his father's kunai didn't change things again. Many people were watching and he can't hide the fact that he moved from one spot to another in under a second. The yellow flash that appeared would clue people in to who exactly Naruto was and where he came from. Suddenly he saw a flash of light that resonated through the forest. Was that the Chidori? He needed to hurry.

Sasuke stood with his Chidori in the palm of his hand. It was the first he'd made all the day and the only one he could make. If he missed this… Gaara was in front of him, half transformed into this sand beast. It had been hard to make it this far and Sasuke was losing chakra. If he didn't get this right, Gaara would kill him. So Sasuke just had to kill Gaara. Sasuke ran towards Gaara and he knew Gaara would move so he jumped to the right. It is where he saw Gaara leaning before. Gaara jumped to the side not thinking and fell right in front of the blinding Chidori. Gaara laughed. An insane laugh and hit Sasuke with the back of his sand claw. Sasuke's Chidori collided with the claw and created a giant explosion, burning Sasuke's hand. Charring it black. Gaara could feel himself being taken away by this monster from inside but he liked it. It made him feel alive. Sasuke landed on his feet and watch the Chidori diminish. He was screwed. Gaara jumped towards Sasuke with the intent to kill but Sasuke was glued to the spot. The tree he realized was covered in sand. Gaara had placed this knowing Sasuke would fall back on that. All Sasuke could do was stand there and watch his death slowly approach. He closed his eyes and waiting patiently for death. Then he heard Gaara grunt and opened his eyes. It was Naruto who came and rescued Sasuke from death. Gaara slammed down onto the forest floor and slid into the ground. Gaara grabbed at his face. He'd just felt pain right then. He smiled liking the feeling. Gaara stood up and screamed.

"YES!"

Naruto landed on the branch next to Sasuke and saw the sticky branch Sasuke was on. He also noticed Sakura was under a giant sand claw attached to a tree.

"Naruto can you rip me out?"

Sasuke hated asking Naruto but he had no choice. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and yanked his friend out of the sand and onto another branch.

"Naruto. You have to save Sakura. Above all else-ah,"

Sasuke backed up against a tree and sat. His chakra was sapped and his arm didn't look so good from the Chidori

"Naruto! I've wanted to fight you!" screamed Gaara from the branch across from them.

"I will Sasuke. Sakura won't die,"

Naruto knew that Sakura would make it so he was not worried.

"Alright let's-uh," said Sasuke hurt trying to stand up.  
"It's alright. Hang back. I'll take care of Gaara."

"Yay! Naruto!" yelled Gaara again.

As Gaara said that Naruto noticed that Gaara's transformation was almost complete. His entire head was just a big One-tailed Jinchuuriki head. His body was also partly taken over by sand. There was a tail emerging from his back. Half of his body was a giant sand claw and it was dripping off the side of him. Naruto didn't notice the hand signals Gaara was making and sharp sand came flying at him. Naruto was flown backwards into a tree. Naruto stood up and looked up at Sakura. Naruto figured that saving Sakura now wouldn't really matter and jumped a few trees over. Naruto grabbed the sand claw and sent his chakra through the sand, melting it.

"Naruto, look out!"

Before Naruto could react to that or catch Sakura, he was slammed and he heard something crack in his left arm. It hurt a lot but he was more concerned about Sakura. Sasuke saw this and willed himself to move and with little strength he jumped towards Sakura, catching her. Naruto on the other hand went straight through a tree causing splinters of wood to pierce his back. They weren't deep but they hurt. Naruto and Gaara were falling down into the forest. Naruto saw a branch and moved his feet to land on it and stand. Gaara was still falling and Naruto punched Gaara flat on the nose and sent him flying. Naruto's left arm was burning. He was sure it was broken which pissed him off. If he did something to change time, a bad thing would happen to him or someone he cared for. Naruto shaked it off and went to Sasuke to see if Sakura was okay. He found Sakura laying on a branch and Sasuke right behind her leaning against the trunk.

"How is she?" asked Naruto kneeling beside her.

"She's fine. If I were you I would worry about that monster down there,"

Naruto looked and saw Gaara lying on the ground starting to get up.

Naruto nodded and stood up.

Gaara was fully up and standing. Naruto made a hand sign and created a thousand shadow clones. Sasuke was stunned at how many clones Naruto was able to create. Everywhere he looked, he saw Naruto clones.

"Naruto how is this even possible? I can-can't even believe this!"

"I told you I would protect her,"

Naruto looked back at Sasuke and grinned.

"And all my other comrades at whatever cost,"

Naruto turned back around.

"Alright! I call this one: Naruto 2K Barrage!" Naruto yelled as he charged towards Gaara.

Gaara was unable to react or do anything. His sand wouldn't be able to block this big of an attack. He wasn't even going to try.

Two-thousand Naruto clones were charging towards one central point in the forest. All of them connected with Gaara's stomach and face all at the same time. Naruto knew that he was just hitting the sand, so he wasn't hurting Gaara just the sand. Gaara was forced down into the earth and was pummeled further and further until it finally stopped. The first Naruto was standing on in front of the pit he forced Gaara into. Naruto looked down in the pit and saw the mess of sand, stirring. Then it erupted far into the sky and Naruto knew what was happening now. Sasuke looked up and saw a giant sand beast roaring into the sky. It was unbelievable. What happened to Naruto? Sasuke shortly got his answer after he saw another plume of smoke and a giant toad was present across from the sand beast. Sasuke saw Naruto standing atop of the large toad. Sasuke cursed and wondered if this kid had already surpassed him. Naruto's arm hurt but he was determined to end this quickly.

"Gama I need your help,"

Gama, smoking a giant pipe, looked over at the One-Tailed beast that sat in front of him.

"Why would I help you?" said Gama.

"Where at! So you're not going to help me,"

"Why would I?" said Gamabunta lazily. "I don't want to walk into a death trap!"

"Please! We can't just let the One-Tailed Jinchuuriki run all over the place. He'll destroy the village!"

"Listen kid! I'm a frog and that's a beast with more chakra than 3 of me combined!"

"I can help you! I'll transform you into something else,"

Gamabunta thought about it.

"Alright kid! Better make it fast!"

"Whaaa," yelled Naruto as he grabbed on to Gamabunta with his right arm, losing his ninja headband. As he did, he made a one-handed hand sign with his broken left arm and triggered the transformation jutsu. A large plume of smoke surrounded both the frog and Naruto. Gamabunta stretched out his fury-like claw at the one tails.

"Do you know what you need to do!" yelled Gamabunta.

"Yeah! Let's do it!"

Gamabunta smashed into the jinchuuriki head on and grabbed onto its shoulder, holding it in place for Naruto. Naruto jumped off the head of the Nine-tailed Gamabunta and punched Gaara in the face, hard. Gaara was thrown aback and woken up from his slumber. If Naruto remembered correctly, when Gaara fell asleep the One-Tails was finally awake and fully released from its host. Naruto found it comforting to see the real Gaara instead of the sand beast he was down in the forest. Gaara was starting to wake and Naruto slid down to the nose of the One-Tails to make sure Gaara woke.

"COME ON I JUST GOT HERE!" yelled the One-Tails in fury. Naruto saw the eyes of the beast gloss over and return back to normal. Gaara awoke.

"Naruto…" he said bloodthirsty. "I will kill you,"

Naruto stood there staring at Gaara.

Gaara slammed his hands together.

"SAND BURIAL!"

Naruto saw sand from the jinchuuriki's skin come flying from all angles at Naruto.

"I got you," yelled Gamabunta as he wrapped his tongue around Naruto, shielding him from the sand.

"DO YOU THINK ME A FOOL?" Gaara yelled.

The sand started to come up his leg. He simply used his fox chakra to melt the sand. Gamabunta pulled his tongue back and Naruto found himself facing Gaara again.

"Naruto…NOW!" yelled Gamabunta.

"Why won't you DIE?" Gaara sent sand towards Naruto as he jumped towards Gaara.

"Get ready you crazy monster!"

Naruto tried to punch Gaara but was stopped short by the sand.

"I protect my comrades no matter what!"

Naruto remembered what he did and slammed his head into Gaara's. It hurt like hell but it didn't matter. The One-tails crumpled like shattered glass, Naruto, and Gaara were left to fall through the air together.

"Well my time here is up. I've reached my limit. I really wished I could've seen how this turned out. This kid showed promise. More than I've ever seen," With that Gamabunta disappeared and a cloud of smoke pushed Naruto and Gaara into opposite trees. Naruto was tired and it didn't help he landed on his left arm, which he sure was broken now. He still had a lot of chakra but he was just tired of fighting people.

"Gaara, you and I are the same. We shouldn't be doing this,"

Naruto saw the blood running down Gaara's head and wanted this to be over. It hurt to see him like this after he knew how Gaara died.

Gaara stood up and so did Naruto. Gaara jumped and so did Naruto.

"DIE!" Gaara screamed as he approached Naruto.

"No way!"

Naruto punched Gaara in the face and sent him flying to the ground. Naruto fell to but he fell slowly using the air to cushion himself. Gaara on the other hand was hurt and didn't look in Naruto's direction yet. He decided to repeat history, lie on the ground, and act as he was severely injured. Gaara looked and saw Naruto on his stomach inching towards him.

"Stay away," Gaara barely said. He was hurt bad.

"You know, me and you we're not so different,"

Gaara flinched.

"We were both alone from the beginning. We were both called monsters, freaks. Everyone hated us,"

Naruto saw sadness in Gaara's eyes and knew he was hitting home.

"The only reason I'm still here, fighting, is because of my friends. I found people who accept me for who I am. They…they saved me from myself,"

Gaara sat and listened to what the blonde-haired boy was saying.

"Without them I wouldn't be here today,"

Gaara sat and thought to himself.

_Is acceptance really, what made him so strong_

"Naruto that's enough. This guy's chakra is all used up,"

Kankuro and Temari jumped in a looked ready for a fight.

"That's enough," said Gaara.

Temari and Kankuro looked at Gaara surprised.

"Let's go,"

With that, Kankuro lifted Gaara off the ground and turned to look at Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto took one last look at Gaara and they went off into the forest.

"What happened, Naruto?"

Naruto stood up and took a deep breath.

"Gaara's gone. How's Sakura?"

"She's fine. You're the one we need to worry about," said Sasuke as he pulled Naruto up to his feet. Naruto leaned on Sasuke and they jumped through the forest back to the village with Sakura. Naruto thought about what he said to Gaara and knew that used to be true before all of them started dying. Naruto vowed here and now that he would personally kill Obito before the war started. He would be sure.

**END OF CHAPTER 20**


End file.
